Seis meses
by caritademanga
Summary: Una amiga de la infancia regresa a la vida de Hanamichi ocupando su lugar en el corazón del pelirrojo. Esto hace que dos personas se den cuenta de sus sentimientos. Puede contener shonenai.
1. Octubre

Hola me presento: soy Carita de manga (o Cdm) y este es el primer fan fic que escribo. Espero que os guste, o al menos que no os dé un ataque por leerlo. Hechas las presentaciones os dejo con el fic.

Antes de empezar: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa)

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

Sumary: Una amiga de la infancia regresa a la vida de Hanamichi ocupando su lugar en el corazón del pelirrojo. Esto hace que dos personas se den cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

_xxxxxx_: cambio de escena

**Capítulo 1**: Octubre: el encuentro

- Más rápido ¿no puede correr más?

- Lo siento señorita, pero parece que más adelante ha habido un accidente.

- No importa bajaré aquí.- La joven bajó del taxi y empezó a correr hacia el estadio sin dejar de escuchar la radio: "ooooh!! el estadio vibra tras la gran clavada de Sakuragui, el 10 de Shohoku está haciendo un gran partido. A ton sólo 3 minutos del final a dado la vuelta al marcador"- _No llegaré a tiempo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El silbato del árbitro sonó anunciando el final del partido. Una gran ovación resonó por toda la sala debido al gran encuentro que se había jugado. A pesar de tratarse de un partido amistoso acudió mucho público y fue retransmitido por una pequeña radio local, ya que se habían enfrentado dos de los equipos favoritos de ese año, Shohoku y Shoyo.

En la pista caras de alegría y de tristeza. En las gradas aplausos y de fondo se vitoreaba al gran jugador del partido: Hanamichi Sakuragi, que gracias a su juego y su espíritu de lucha consiguió llevar al equipo a la victoria. A pesar de que hacía un año que conocía el básquet, progresaba a una velocidad fuera de lo común y esto quedó claro en el partido que se acababa de jugar, sobretodo en la segunda parte. El primer tiempo acabó favorable a Shoyo en 10 puntos por lo que los jugadores de Shohoku estaban decaídos. Pero el pelirrojo contagió a todo su equipo con su característico espíritu de lucha y, a pesar del cansancio, no dejó que se le escapara ningún rebote. Pero sin duda la jugada del partido fue la clavada que Hanamichi hizo cuando apenas faltaban 3 minutos para el final, que giró el marcador y animó al equipo para hacer más canastas. Al final del partido el marcador marcaba 90-94 a favor de Shohoku. Después del saludo, los equipos se retiraron a los vestuarios entre los aplausos del público.

Ya en su vestuario Shohoku festejaba la victoria, junto con sus antiguos compañeros que les habían ido a dar ánimos (Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure). Estaban muy animados cuando Mitsui vio una pequeña caja en la banqueta.

Mitsui: Hey chicos mirad esto

Ryota: quizás es el regalo de una admiradora- comentó el nuevo capitán del equipo. Como un acto reflejo todos se giraron hacia el único chico que no festejaba con el resto del equipo, y al unísono dijeron: Rukawa para ti- el joven de mirada zorruna la cogió sin ganas y abrió la cajita con la mirada celosa del resto del equipo. Dentro de la caja había una cadena de oro con un medallón también de oro. En una fracción de segundo unas manos le arrebataron la joya.

Rukawa: que haces inútil

Pero el pelirrojo no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el medallón. Ese medallón... Era precioso con forma de lágrima y una inscripción que decía "no me olvides". Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y sin llegar a ver su interior corrió hacia la puerta del vestuario. Al abrir la puerta la vio: una joven morena de su misma edad. Con grandes y preciosos ojos azules como el mar y una larga melena ondulada castaño claro, casi rubio.

- Hanamichi- dijo la joven con un hilo de voz mientras se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Sa... Sakura- al fin dijo el pelirrojo

- HANA- la chica se le echó en brazos y no pudo contener el llanto. El 10 de Shohoku tampoco pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le recorrieran las mejillas.

En ese momento llegaron Haruko y el ejército de Sakuragi que se quedaron tan atónitos como el resto del equipo.

Yohei: O.O pero si es... Me parece que aquí sobramos- e hizo una señal a todos que les hizo entender que sería mejor dejarles solos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Poco después en un parque cercano...

Hana: Sakura... pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?... ¿de verdad eres tu?

Saku: jajaja pues claro que soy yo. No has cambiado nada Hanamichi- le dijo burlona

Hana: pero ¿cuando has llegado? Y porque no me has avisado?

Saku: tranquilo que ahora te explico. Mi instituto cada año organiza un intercambio de estudiantes y al enterarme de que este año se haría con un instituto de Kanagawa pues... SORPRESA. E_n verdad amenacé a mis compañeros para que no se apuntaran porque sino no me hubieran dejado venir al ser de aqu_. Llegué anoche y esta mañana arreglando el apartamento escuché tu nombre en el partido que retransmitía la radio, por lo que no pude esperar más a verte.

Hana: Sakura...- Hanamichi aún no se lo podía creer, ella estaba allí con él. Cuantas veces había soñado ese momento, y ahora que era real no sabía que decir. Sacó del bolsillo el medallón- Toma Saku, esto es tuyo-

Saku: no Hanamichi, me dijiste que lo guardara hasta que nos volviéramos a ver. Quiero que te lo quedes, al menos hasta que me marche

Hana: y ¿cuando será eso?- preguntó temeroso

Saku: en marzo, dentro de 6 meses

Hana: !!!!!! SI ES MUY POCO

Saku: lo sé, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes- y dicho esto le puso el colgante y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

Sakuragi se puso tan rojo como su pelo y le susurro- y yo también Saku, yo también.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería cercana el equipo de Shohoku festejaba la victoria.

Haruko: pues creo que deberíamos haber esperado a Sakuragi, pues si hemos ganado ha sido gracias a él.

Yohei: no te preocupes y créeme cuando te digo que hemos hecho lo mejor.

Ryota: y por cierto ¿quién era esa chica? Porque Hanamichi se ha quedado de piedra al verla _y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que ha llegado Haruko_

Yohei: ella es Sakura Matsumoto. Ella y Hanamichi siempre estuvieron muy unidos. Eran los mejores amigos que había en el mundo, se lo contaban todo e iban juntos a todas partes. Incluso se podría pensar que salían juntos. Pero hará cosa de tres años trasladaron a su padre a Hong Kong, por lo que no se volvieron a ver y poco a poco dejaron de tener contacto. Después de su marcha Hanamichi lo pasó muy mal, se deprimió mucho- contaba Mito mientras recordaba el mal momento que vivió su mejor amigo.

Un silencio se produjo en el grupo al imaginarse al pelirrojo deprimido, ya que parecía una cosa imposible con toda la energía de desprende siempre. Para romper ese silencio, Kogure con una expresión de intentar recordar algo dijo- hace rato que estoy pensando... que he visto antes a esa chica. No sé... me recuerda a alguien.

Mitsui: sí a mí también.

Todos se giraron hacia Haruko.

Haruko: ¿por qué me miran a sí?- dijo un poco confundida. Era eso. No es que Sakura y Haruko se parecieran físicamente, pero tenían algo que hacía que cuando se mirara a una te recordaras de la otra. Tenían un aire muy similar.

Takamiya: ahora que lo pienso... Sonoko y Sakura tienen los mismo ojos.

Noma: y Keiko su sonrisa...-respondió rascándose el bigote

La gundam hizo un repaso mental de todas las chicas de las que se había enamorado Sakuragi y todas, desde el primer rechazo hasta Haruko tenían algo en común con Sakura.

Gundam: claro, fue su primer amor!!!!

Todos: QUE?!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Flasback:

Allí estaba ella, sentada bajo un árbol de sakuras. _Mi Sakura es más hermosa que todas esas flores juntas-_ pensaba Hanamichi mientras se acercaba a ella. No sabía cuando había empezado a quererla de forma distinta a una amiga. De hecho, le encantaba que le confundieran por novios. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Para ella sólo era su mejor amigo y no quería que por su culpa ella pudiera ser mal vista por la gente. Pero eso a ella le daba igual, no era como las demás. No tenía miedo de él y no se burlaba de su cabello rojo. Quizás por eso la quería tanto, porque le aceptaba tal y como era. A pesar de estar enamorado de ella, no quería decírselo porque fuera cual fuera su respuesta, su amistad se vería perjudicada: si se lo decía y lo rechazaba no tendría valor para volver a estar con ella; y si aceptaba y por alguna razón cortaban, su relación no volvería a ser la misma. Era mejor no decir nada, ya que para él su amistad era lo más importante, y mientras ella fuera feliz, él también lo sería.

Final del flasback.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hacía rato que la noche tendió su manto sobre el distrito de Kanagawa. A pesar de ser ya muy tarde, dos figuras no paraban de dar vueltas en sus respectivas camas sin poder dormir. _¿Será verdad que fue su primer amor? Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida ¿aún sentirá algo por ella?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Un nuevo día de clase empezó en Shohoku, pero algo había cambiado. Los compañeros se dirigían a Sakuragi para felicitarle por su gran partido. Todos esperaban ver su risa de tensai, pero en cambio se sorprendieron al ver que el pelirrojo ni se daba cuenta que le felicitaban. Esto no fue indiferente para los ojos de dos personas, que pensaban con tristeza que seguramente no la había olvidado. _Pero que estoy pensando, ni que a mí me gustara Sakuragui_- se sacudieron la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y se prepararon para empezar las clases.

La hora del descanso llegó. Sakuragi se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela cuando llegó Yohei.

Yohei: Hanamichi te estaba buscando.

Hana: Yohei amigo ¿qué te pasa? Te veo serio

Yohei: verás, creo que tenemos que hablar

Hana: ??

Yohei: sobre Sakura

Hana: ...

Yohei: mira Hanamichi, me encanta verte tan feliz, porque no recuerdo verte así desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero creo que no tienes que ilusionarte mucho con ella. Ten en cuenta que se marchará pronto, y como te conozco, sufrirás mucho. Y yo no quiero que sufras.

Hana: Yohei, me gusta mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero no se a que viene esto.

Yohei: mira que eres inocente. Pero si está claro que ella aún te gusta

Hana: jajaja, ¡pero que dices si a mí me gusta Haruko!

Yohei: -.- como quieras, pero recuerda una cosa ¿alguna vez me he equivocado contigo?

El resto del día Hanamichi no dejó de pensar en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo. _Es normal que esté tan feliz por el regreso de Sakura porque, al fin y al cabo, fue mi primer amor y es mi mejor amiga, pero eso no significa que aún esté enamorado de ella, porque a mí me gusta Haruko_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ryota: ¡HANAMICHI! Se puede saber en que estás pensando?!!- le gritó el capitán al ver al pelirrojo tan distraído. Sakuragi se quejaba mientras cogía furioso el balón que le acababa de golpear la cara- ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?! Argg Rukawa.

Rukawa: do'aho

Hana: MALDITO KITSUNE, ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TORPE?

Rukawa: ¿ves alguno más?

En el momento en el que iban a empezar a pelear apareció el entrenador Anzai- jojojo, tan amigos como siempre. Bien muchachos, para acabar jugareis partidos de 5 minutos por parejas- y por casualidades de la vida a Sakuragi y Rukawa les tocaron juntos.

Hana: QUE! Yo no juego con el kitsune- grita el pelirrojo mientras Rukawa asiente con la cabeza- vamos yayo será una broma- le dice al entrenador mientras le cachea la papada.

Anzai: jojojo

Ryota: vosotros dos, si no jugáis en equipo os haré limpiar el gimnasio durante un mes.

Hana/Rukawa: sí capitán

Hana: eh Rukawa, no me molestes mientras juego

Rukawa: lo mismo digo torpe

Empieza el partido. Los saltadores son Sakuragi y Yasuda, que había mejorado mucho ese año, consiguiendo la pelota el pelirrojo. Rukawa la coge y se dirige a la canasta pero es interceptado por Miyagi que hace un buen bloqueo. Rukawa duda y al fin se ve obligado a pasarla al pelirrojo, pero por el trayecto la roba Yasuda, que se dirige hacia la canasta. Ru y Hana intentan recuperar el balón, pero gracias a los pases entre Ryota y Yasuda no lo consiguen llegando a la canasta. Ryota se dispone a lanzar. Hana salta. Es una finta y se la pasa a Yasuda que encesta.

Todos: buena jugada

Ryota: tendréis que jugar unidos si queréis ganar.

Hana: ahora verás Ryota

Rukawa avanza con la pelota hacia la canasta, pero le sale Miyagi al encuentro. Hana está bajo la cesta luchando con Yasuda para mantener la posición. Ru se desmarca... lanza... pero no entra. Es un rebote ¿lo ha hecho a propósito? Hana y Yasuda saltan. El rey del rebote la gana y se la pasa a Rukawa que tira y encesta.

Haruko: _Rukawa, Sakuragi_

Anzai: jojo parece que están aprendiendo a jugar en equipo

La pelota está en posesión de Yasuda que avanza hacia la canasta, pero en un rápido movimiento el zorro se la quita. Rápidamente es bloqueado por Ryota. Ru intenta esquivarlo pero no puede. Se la pasa al pelirrojo que corre hacia la canasta. Yasuda corre hacia él. Los dos saltan, pero Hanamichi la clava, consiguiendo un gran ohhhhh por parte del equipo.

Haruko: muy bien Sakuragi

-Muy bien Hanamichi.

Hana: ahhhhh Sakura... ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

Sakura: acabo de llegar. Pensé que luego podríamos salir.

Hana: pu... pues claro que si - contestó sonrojado

_¿Qué hace está aquí? Sakuragi se ve adorable con esa carita... y todo por esa ¿pero que me pasa? ¿tendré celos? Entonces eso quiere decir que a mí..._

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Espero que le haya gustado a alguien. En principio esta historia tendrá 6 capítulos (uno por mes) más un epílogo. Si por casualidad alguno me saliera muy largo (cosa que dudo porque mi imaginación no da para tanto ;-) ) lo dividiría en dos partes.

Si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	2. Noviembre

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa)

Hola me presento: soy Carita de manga (o Cdm) y este es el primer fan fic que escribo. Espero que os guste, o al menos que no os dé un ataque por leerlo. Hechas las presentaciones os dejo con el fic.

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

_xxxxx _cambio de escena

**Capítulo 2: Noviembre: el trofeo Sakuragui I **

La campana sonó en el instituto Ryonan poniendo fin a las clases. Un chico alto provisto de una bolsa de deporte se apoyaba en la pared exterior del recinto ajeno a las miradas y susurros que provocaba su presencia. Como cada tarde el equipo de básquet de Ryonan se preparaba para empezar el entrenamiento cuando Hikoichi entró corriendo en el gimnasio.

Hikoichi: entrenador! Han visto a Sakuragi por el instituto

Taoka: ufff, que querrá este ahora

Sendoh: ahora lo descubriré- dijo el capitán saliendo del gimnasio

Koshino: te acompaño

Los dos encontraron al pelirrojo apoyado en la pared.

Koshino: ese idiota es capaz de haber venido a espiarnos para el próximo partido- los dos jugadores se acercan al de Shohoku. Hanamichi se giró hacia ellos y con una preciosa sonrisa se dirige hacia ellos.

Sendoh: Sakuragi que bueno verte por...- pero el pelirrojo pasó por su lado sin verlos dirigiéndose hacia la chica que iba detrás de ellos.

Sakura: Hanamichi. Que sorpresa ¿me has venido a buscar?

Hana: verás... como hoy se ha suspendido el entrenamiento he pensado que.. bueno... para celebrar que hace un mes que regresaste...-titubeaba a la vez que se ponía rojo- pues..- cogiendo aire- te invito a cenar ¿quieres?

Sakura: pues claro que sí tonto- y cogiendo al sonriente Hanamichi del brazo se fueron conversando

Sendoh: son cosas mías o no nos ha visto ·.·'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hacía rato que había anochecido en la ciudad. Sólo una pareja caminaba por la calle.

Hana: bien ya hemos llegado

Sakura: sí, gracias por la cena y por acompañarme

Hana: pero que dices, tendría que ser yo quien te diera las gracias- dijo sonrojado- bueno ya nos veremos- le saludó y se giró para marcharse, pero una mano le detuvo.

Sakura: espera Hana- le susurro la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente- quédate un rato.

A Sakuragi el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente. ¿Pero por qué? Si se supone que sólo eran amigos. Entonces las palabras de Yohei le vinieron a la mente: _si está claro que ella aún te gusta_.

Una vez dentro observó el pequeño apartamento. Era pequeño pero acogedor. Con una habitación bastante amplia, comedor, cocina y un cuarto de baño completo al estilo occidental. Era un típico piso de estudiante o de empresario que viaja mucho. Pero tenía algo cálido y, el aroma de Sakura impregnaba toda la vivienda. Sakura sirvió un poco de té. Se le veía un poco nerviosa, hasta que al fin se atrevió a decírselo:

Sakura: Hanamichi, tengo que pedirte una cosa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Un cierto pelirrojo logró escabullirse de la clase de estudio y se dirigió al club de judo, donde sabía que encontraría a su antiguo capitán, que ese día se encontraba en la preparatoria.

Aota: vaya Sakuragi, veo que al fin te has decidido a dejar el básquet y hacerte del club de judo.

Hana: no digas tonterías! He venido por otra cosa. Conozco a alguien que quiere luchar contigo.

Aota le miró un poco decepcionado pero asombrado a la vez- bien, que venga mañana y hablamos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Una chica ya conocida por todos entró en el gimnasio cuando el entrenamiento ya finalizaba.

Ayako: Hola Sakura. Si buscas a Hanamichi está guardando los balones.

_Otra vez está aquí. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que acosar a Sakuragui?_-pensaban dos personas.

Sakura: Hanamichi toma, tu bolsa de deporte. Te la dejaste anoche en casa.

Todos: OoO _ANOCHE EN CASA_

Hana: no hacía falta que la trajeras, ya hubiera ido yo. Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo- los dos se alejaron de los demás y empezaron a hablar. Dos personas los miraban secretamente y maldecían a la chica que ahora parecía muy contenta con lo que el pelirrojo le decía, puesto que se había colgado de su cuello. De pronto dos miradas se cruzaron.

Haruko: _no puede ser... a Rukawa... a Rukawa_

Rukawa: _uhm a esa niña le gusta Sakuragi. ¿Quién es?_

Haruko y Rukawa se miraron fijamente a los ojos haciendo saltar chispas. Esta competición de miradas fue interrumpida por la marcha de la chica objeto de sus celos.

-Ey Hanamichi ¿no crees que nos debes una explicación?- le dijo su gundam con cara de pícaros- que es eso de pasar la noche con una chica y no decirnos nada- dijo Noma mientras el resto asentían con la cabeza

Hana: en que pensáis pervertidos!! Sólo estuvimos hablando!!- gritó completamente rojo

Gundam: no nos engañes. Queremos detalles- le decían mientras le perseguían por el gimnasio mientras que al resto del equipo se le caía una gran gota de sudor.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Esa noche de nuevo dos personas no podían dormir.

Haruko: _a Rukawa... a Rukawa... le gusta..._ - la pobre chica aún no era capaz de asimilar su descubrimiento.

Rukawa: a esa niña, como se llama... también le gusta Sakuragi.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

En la clase 2-10 de Shohoku estaba ocurriendo un hecho inusual, único se podría decir: Kaede Rukawa estaba despierto!!! El profesor con lágrimas en los ojos pensaba que había encontrado sentido a su carrera docente; mientras que las chicas sólo podían suspirar por esos ojos azules.

En la clase 2-5 la profesora tuvo que llamar la atención por segunda vez a Haruko.

Profe: ¿qué te pasa Akagi, te sientes mal? No es normal en ti estar tan distraída.

Haruko: no sé preocupe- intentó disculparse roja por la vergüenza- es que no duermo bien últimamente.

Profe: será mejor que salgas a que te dé el aire

De vuelta al aula 2-10 el profesor ya preocupado porque Rukawa no se había dormido, se dirigió hacia él. La cara del profesor cambió de estar preocupada a enfadada cuando vio el contenido de la libreta- vaya, vaya, yo pensando que te habías reformado Y TU DIBUJANDO CORAZONCITOS

Todos: OoO ?????!!!!!!

Rukawa, que se acababa de enterar de la presencia del profesor, se puso de pie con mirada desafiante- Pero que dice. Yo no estoy dibu-jan-do- pero no pudo acabar ya que el profesor le señalaba los dibujos -_¿yo he hecho esto? -_ pensaba mientras se ponía completamente rojo. Sus compañeros sin salir de su asombro sólo alcanzaron a ver como el zorro recogía sus cosas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía corriendo por la puerta.

Mientras Hanamichi y Sakura acababan de llegar al club de judo, donde les esperaba su antiguo capitán.

Aota: te esperaba Sakuragi. Y bien ¿dónde está tu amigo?

Hana: aquí. Ella luchará contigo- señaló a su amiga

Aota miró a la chica que, a su lado se veía bastante pequeña -_será una broma_- pensó- no lucharé con ella.

Sakura: por qué?! ¿Acaso piensas que porque soy una chica no soy rival para ti?! ¿O quizás tienes miedo a que te gane?

Mientras en la azotea de la escuela el ambiente estaba igual de cargado. Frente a frente se encontraron Haruko y Rukawa.

Aota: ¿cómo quieres que tenga miedo de perder contra ti? Si no quiero luchar contigo es para no hacerte daño.

Sakura: QUE TE PIENSAS "·$&·&/4. NO SOY UNA MUÑECA QUE SE ROMPA. Si no tienes miedo demuéstralo luchando conmigo.

Aota: de acuerdo. Pero si yo gano Sakuragi dejará el básquet y se unirá al club de judo.

Sakura: de acuerdo. Pero si gano yo dejarás a Hana en paz y te convertirás en su animador en todos los partidos.

Aota: traeré tu judomi Sakuragi- reía el ex capitán mientras salía de la sala.

Hana: '-.- _y yo no puedo opinar?_

Haruko y Rukawa se miraban fijamente.

Haruko: no creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. No dejaré que ni tú ni Matsumoto os quedéis con Hanamichi.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Los días pasaban con normalidad en espera del gran enfrentamiento. Bueno... no tanta normalidad para cierto pelirrojo, ya que a su alrededor empezaron a ocurrir una serie de cambios:

Caso 1: un día Hana regresaba de una cancha cercana a su casa después de entrenar un poco. Por el camino se encontró a Haruko y empezaron a hablar.

Haruko: eres increíble Sakuragi. No paras de entrenar. No me extraña que mejores tan rápido.

Hana: gracias Haruko. Por algo soy el gran tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi JAJAJA

Haruko: tienes toda la razón. Y como sigas a este ritmo muy pronto superarás a Rukawa- le dijo muy emocionada.

Hana: claro porque soy mejor que el kitsune.

Haruko: pues claro que sí Sakuragi. Porque si has conseguido este nivel en tan poco tiempo, mientras que a él le ha costado años, eso quiere decir que eres mejor que él.

Hanamichi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Haruko acababa de decir que era mejor que Rukawa. Era algo que esperaba oírle desde hacía mucho tiempo. Haruko sonrió interiormente -_primer paso. Ahora a por el siguiente_

Haruko: por cierto Sakuragi... tu y yo ya hace que nos conocemos y yo te considero un gran amigo y te quiero mucho. Espero que tu también pienses eso de mí.

Hana: pu-pues claro Haruko- asintió sonrojado

Haruko: pues entonces ¿me dejas llamarte por el nombre? Es que por el apellido es tan formal...- le dijo poniendo cara de pena

Hana: _no me lo puedo creer. Ahhh Haruko_

Haruko: entonces hasta mañana Hanamichi _supera esto Rukawa_

Caso 2: un día, Ru y Hana se quedaron limpiando la pista después del entrenamiento.

Hana: _porque siempre me toca limpiar con el kitsune_

Rukawa: Sakuragi

Hana: me dices a mi kitsune?-preguntó asombrado

Rukawa: a quien si no, do'aho

Hana: si buscas pelea la encontrarás kitsune apestoso- le dijo mientras se puso en posición de pelea

Rukawa: una tregua

Hana: ¿?

Rukawa: que te propongo una tregua. Sería mejor no pelearnos. Por el bien del equipo

Hana: pero que dices, si se supone que tu y yo somos enemigos!!

Rukawa: tu lo has dicho. Se supone. Si yo aún no se porque lo somos.

Hana: esto es un sueño y me voy a despertar, es un sueño y me voy a despertar

Rukawa: '-.-

Hana: sólo por el bien del equipo

Rukawa: y ahora ¿me puedes decir porque me odias? Sino no podré solucionarlo

Hana: por Haruko

Rukawa: ¿quién?

Hana: Haruko Akagi, la hermana del gori ¡¿cómo es posible que no sepas quien es?!

Rukawa: no me suena... ¿y que tengo que ver yo?

Hana: pues resulta que ella está enamorada de ti y...

Rukawa: pues yo no ¿y tú de ella?

Hana: a pues...- se quedó pensando ¿qué sentía por ella? Desde que Sakura regresó no pensaba en Haruko de la misma manera.

Rukawa: pues si a mi no me gusta, y a ti no te gusta, no tienes razón para odiarme ¿amigos?- Hana dudo en estrecharle la mano que le tendía, pero después de comprender que lo que decía era verdad, se la aceptó- amigos.

Decididamente fue un mes extraño en Shohoku: los corazoncitos de Rukawa, la amiga-novia o "mamma" de la mafia de Sakuragi, la gran confianza con que Haruko trataba a Hanamichi y el hecho de que cierto pelirrojo y zorro dormilón parecía que se habían hecho ¿amigos?

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... 

Hola de nuevo. Primero de todo muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews. Me han hecho muuuy feliz!

Nian... (cdm con ojos llorosos), Nian me ha dejado un review yupiii (cdm pegando saltitos)-deja de hacer ruido!!- si mamá. Ejem, ejem (lo sé, estoy como una cabra ;-) Nian quiero que sepas que Lágrimas es uno de los primeros fics de Slam Dunk que leí, y me encantó, y que descubrí el yaoi gracias a los fics de esta serie: MUCHAS GRACIAS por mostrarme el yaoi (cdm llora de la emoción) Por cierto en este fic habrá yaoi, pero ¿quien serán los afortunados? Próximamente en, Seis meses (jojojo, soy mala)

Muchas gracias Nian, Shadir e Hipólita. Os voy a poner un altar. Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado y que me sigáis leyendo y contando vuestra opinión.

**Una aclaración**: cuando dije que un capítulo por mes no quería decir que actualizaría cada mes, si no que cada capítulo representaría un mes de la historia (desde que llega Sakura hasta que se marcha) Pido mil perdones por la confusión. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Pero como ya habréis visto no lo he cumplido, ya que este mes (del fic) tiene dos partes. En realidad no se cada cuanto actualizaré, porque sólo tengo una idea de como irá la historia, no le tengo escrita. Pero espero no tardar mucho.

Si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails.

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	3. Noviembre 2

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa)

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

_xxxxx _cambio de escena

Capítulo 3: **Noviembre: El trofeo Sakuragui II **

Un grupo de tres chicos de unos diez años salían del cine.

-Uaaa. La película ha sido impresionante, y la chica era muy guapa.

-Yo cuando sea mayor tendré una novia como esa- dijo inocentemente el niño- ¿Tú que dices, Rukawa?

_Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta. A diferencia de mis amigos, yo no me fijé en la actriz, sino en el actor. Fue en ese momento en el que empecé a cambiar. Me asusté mucho. No sabía como actuar ante la gente para que no descubrieran que "no era normal". Me encerré en mi mismo y me alejé de mis amigos refugiándome en el básquet. Ellos no hicieron nada ante mi cambio, y no les culpo, sólo tenían diez años. A esa edad piensas: no me hablas, pues no te hablo. Sólo esperaba que mis padres, cuando llegara el momento de decírselo, me apoyaran. Pero que equivocado estaba._

_No se porque me acuerdo de esto ahora_- dio un suspiro y disponiéndose a seguir almorzando abrió los ojos encontrándose una cabeza pelirroja que lo miraba pícaramente.

Rukawa: do'aho ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Hana: jeje kitsune- rió tontamente- ¿en quien piensas? ¿En tu amorcito?- le dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo.

Vaya, aún se acordaba. Y no era de extrañar. Fue y era el acontecimiento del momento. Sus admiradoras estaban revolucionadas pensando quien podría ser la chica que les había "robado" a su Rukawa. Poco se imaginaban ellas quien era en realidad.

Rukawa: no te importa- le dijo secamente

Hana: vamos ¿no somos amigos? Y los amigos se dicen estas cosas- insistió haciendo pucheritos.

Amigos... Era un gran paso. Pasaron de ser enemigos declarados a amigos, y tenía miedo. Si, Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo porque era su único amigo desde hacía años. Porque no sabía cuanto más podría resistirse a besar esos labios carnosos que le tentaban con una sonrisa. Pero sobretodo, temía que cuando Hanamichi supiera la verdad lo rechazara, se alejara de él. - ¿Cómo es que no estas con tu gundam?- preguntó cambiando de tema

Hana: jeje, es que no paran de preguntarme sobre Sakura. El otro día me hicieron un interrogatorio...- tembló al recordar la luz con que le cegaban- Y eso que sólo somos amigos- susurró con una media sonrisa mientras miraba al patio.

Rukawa: te gusta- murmuró para si mismo.

Hana: eh, mira. Allí está Haruko. Es esa de allí- le señal

Rukawa casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo al ver a quien señalaba el pelirrojo. ¿Esa era Haruko? ¿La chica que estaba enamorada de él, y por lo tanto había provocado que fueran enemigos el curso pasado? ¿La misma que días atrás le dijo que Hanamichi sería suyo? _Será mejor que Sakuragi no sepa que a ella ahora le gusta él. Es tan do'aho que sería capaz de declararse ahora mismo. Y eso si que no._

Hana: Rukawa, Rukawaaaa- le gritaba al oído- ¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO!- le señaló acusador- Eres un maldito zorro traidor!! A ti te gusta Haruko, reconócelo!!

Rukawa: no digas tonterías. No es ella

Hana: o.O a no? ¿y entonces quien es? Al menos descríbemela

Rukawa: _es el momento de decírselo._ Es alta... de piel bronceada... cabello poco común... y tiene unos ojos preciosos- finalizó con una leve sonrisa

Hana: o.O Rukawa has sonreído!!!

Rukawa: y que, tu nunca lo haces?- dijo sonrojado

Hana: vale, vale. A ver... es alta, broceada, con el cabello poco común y ojos preciosos... No me ayudas mucho. Dime más cosas sobre esa chica ¿qué le gusta?

Rukawa: es deportista... _ahora es el momento_, y no es una chica

Hana: ¿?

Rukawa: es un chico- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos- _si no se da por aludido es que es un verdadero do'aho_

Un silencio se hizo en la terraza.

Hana: vaya- dijo por fin el pelirrojo- si lo hubiera sabido... podríamos haber sido amigos desde primero JAJAJA

Rukawa: do'aho -.-'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Haruko: Hola Hanamichi

Hana: A hola Haruko ¿qué haces todavía en la escuela?

Haruko: he pensado que podríamos volver juntos. Si te parece bien claro.

Hana: _aaaa, Haruko es tan dulce_

Haruko: por cierto Hanamichi. He visto que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Rukawa.

Hana: sí. ¿No estas contenta? Ahora somos amigos, como tu querías. Y tenías razón. No es mala persona. Un poco callado, pero nadie puede ser como el tensai JAJAJA.

Haruko: ¿y no te incomoda estar con él?

Hana: ¿y porque?

Haruko: bueno... ya sabes...

Hana: no. No sé

Haruko: ¿no sabes lo de Rukawa?

Hana: ¿saber que?! No me preocupes- dijo ya exasperado

Haruko: pues que Rukawa es...- aún no lo acababa de creer- homosexual

Hana: aaaa era eso. Me habías asustado

Haruko: ¿ya lo sabías?- preguntó asombrada

Hana: pues claro

Haruko: ¿y que piensas?

Hana: y que quieres que piense. Es su vida- dijo poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza- pero me gustaría ver la cara de sus admiradoras al ver que no podrán ser correspondidas. Ay lo siento Haruko, no me acordaba que tú...

Haruko: no te preocupes Hanamichi- dijo sonriéndole- _maldito Rukawa_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Y por fin llegó el gran día. Muchos alumnos se acercaron curiosos a la sala de judo. En ella Aota y Sakura estaban calentando. El entrenador y dos miembros del equipo de judo se ofrecieron para hacer de árbitros.

Aota: bien Sakuragi. Espero que estés preparado para ponerte el judomi- le dijo mientras le mostraba el traje

Hana: Saku tienes que ganar-rogó el pelirrojo.

El entrenador hizo una señal a los contrincantes para que se acercaran. Nada más pisó el tatami, la cara de Sakura cambió de expresión: su siempre sonrisa fue substituida por una cara seria y de absoluta concentración.

Entrenador: saluden- ambos saludaron y se pusieron en posición- empezad.

Los dos optaron por una posición de defensa mirándose fijamente para intentar adivinar cual sería el primer movimiento del otro. En la sala había total expectación.

Aota: _acabaré con esto rápidamente_- intentó agarrar el cuello del yudomi de la chica, pero esta tenía buenos reflejos y esquivaba sus manos.

Aota: que te pasa, no atacas o que

Sakura: iiiaaaa- Sakura en un movimiento rápido agarró a su adversario del judomi, introdujo su pierna derecha entre las suyas la amarró a su izquierda e izo fuerza con su cuerpo haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Entrenador: waza-ari

El combate se reanudó. Aota volvía a tener la iniciativa. No podía ser que esa niña le estuviera ganando. Se amarraron por la cintura del judomi y el ex capitán empezó a golpear repetida y secamente el tobillo derecho de Sakura mientras le obligaba a correr hacia atrás. Su táctica era hacerle perder el equilibrio para llevarla al suelo y allí inmovilizarla. Debido a su diferencia corporal su mejor arma era la lucha en suelo. Ella lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio, momento que aprovechó Aota para llevarla al suelo. Ella reaccionó rápidamente y se colocó de rodillas. El chico intentó darle la vuelta pero no pudo. Pasados los 30 segundos reglamentarios el entrenador dio por acabado el ataque.

Hana: ¡Vamos Saku tu puedes!

Sakura: _Hana_

Entrenador: empezad

Ahora fue Sakura quien tomó la iniciativa. Agarró fuertemente el brazo de su adversario, se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda y con una pierna atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo- iaaaa- haciendo impulso con su cadera levantó el pesado cuerpo de Aota y le hizo volar por encima del suyo. Un gran silencio se hizo en la sala. El entrenador se acercó, levantó el brazo- Ippon. Final- una gran ovación inundó la sala. La chica se acercó a su adversario y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, gesto que aceptó. Los dos aún con la respiración entrecortada se dirigieron al centro del tatami donde se encontraba el arbitro -saluden- los yudocas se saludaron, hicieron una reverencia al entrenador y salieron del tatami.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ya era de noche. Tras celebrar la victoria, Sakura invitó a su amigo a cenar para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

Hana: aún no me lo creo Sakura, te has hecho muy fuerte estos años. Eres increíble.

Sakura: ·.·no digas eso que me da vergüenza- dijo avergonzada

Hana: ¿dónde tienes los vasos?

Sakura: ahora te los doy- la chica alzó un brazo para sacar un par de vasos de la alacena, pero se resintió de un hombro

Hana: ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó preocupado

Sakura: no es nada, sólo un tirón

Hana: no me extraña, después de levantar a sí al orangután- y dicho esto cogió a la chica de la mano, la sentó en el sofá y le empezó a hacer un masaje- ya verás como te sentirás mejor

Sakura: gra-gracias- susurró sonrojada

Hana empezó a masajear suavemente los hombros de la muchacha. Poco a poco el músculo se destensó y pudo apreciar la delicada textura de la joven. Su corazón se aceleró con el contacto tan íntimo con la piel de la chica.

Hana: vaya, tienes los músculos muy tensos. Te podrías haber lesionado- la chica sólo sonrió y le sacó la lengua a modo de excusa- aún no entiendo porque quisiste luchar contra Aota. Lo podrías haber hecho contra alguien del equipo femenino.

Sakura: no se. Simplemente me apetecía, y como él es el más fuerte...- Hanamichi con cara de asombro repitió- ¿te apetecía?

Sakura: jeje sí. Hace tiempo que descubrí que si algo te apetece, lo hagas. No se han de dejar escapar las ocasiones. ¡Hay que aprovechar la vida al máximo!

Hana: bonita filosofía

Sakura: sí. Me di cuenta de ello cuando me fui- la chica se puso un poco triste- cuando me fui me di cuenta que fui una tonta porque yo...- decía mientras se puso roja- yo estaba enamorada de un chico y no me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos. Por eso cuando me fui decidí vivir la vida al momento- La cara del pelirrojo se puso triste y notó una punzada dolorosa en el corazón- ¿y aún le quieres?- preguntó sin darse cuenta

Sakura: Sí- susurr

Si esto fuera un anime se hubiera oído el corazón de Hanamichi romperse en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué le pasaba siempre lo mismo? ¿Acaso no sería nunca correspondido? Ahora que por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos- pues creo que tendrías que decírselo-

Ahora la sorprendida era la muchacha- no se... hace mucho... y no se que siente él...

Hana: si no se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás- le digo fingiendo una sonrisa- aprovecha el momento ¿no me lo acabas de decir?

Sakura: gracias Hana- le dijo con la cara iluminada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. La chica cogió aire, contó hasta 10 mentalmente y...

Sakura: te quiero Hanamichi!!- le gritó más roja que la cabeza de su amigo

Fue tal la sorpresa que el chico se calló al suelo.

Sakura: Hana! ¿Te has hecho daño? Soy una tonta... no tendría que habértelo dicho- la chica no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Notó como una mano se le posaba en la mejilla y le secaba las lágrimas.

Hana: no llores Saku... yo...yo...- intentaba decirle sonrosado- yo ai shiteru- ahora la sorprendida era la joven- ya no me acuerdo desde cuando te quiero. Yo también fui un tonto en no decírtelo antes.

Sakura: Hana...- se abrazaron y se dieron un tímido beso. Su primer beso. Se separaron rojos como tomates. Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír. A continuación otro beso. Diferente. Apasionado. Como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Y en el próximo capítulo**...: Rukawa se da cuenta de una cosa. Aparece un nuevo personaje. Y ¿qué trama Haruko?

* * *

**N/A:** me ha gustado escribir este capítulo, sí, sí, sobretodo el final (fue lo primero que escribí, jeje), y el combate de judo también. Espero haberlo explicado bien, porque yo de judo sólo sé lo que he visto en Yawara! 

Muchas gracias Nian, Hipólita y Shadir por leerme y enviar reviews. Arigato gozaimasu.

Hipólita ha ganado Sakura, jeje. Arriba el girl power. Aunque en tu review no me quedó claro si lo decías por el combate de yudo o por Hanamichi. Weno, da igual, lo importante es que ha ganado.

Nian, ya pronto algo de yaoi, pero no esperes gran cosa porque es lo primero que escribo (yo tan negativa como siempre)

Joo, Shadir no te rías de mí (lagrimitas) No sabes la ilusión que me hizo los reviews. Es que creía que no tendría ninguno. Y no os merecéis un altar, sino un monumento así de grande (abro muuucho los barzos)

Si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails.

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	4. Diciembre I

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa)

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

_xxxxx _cambio de escena

**Capítulo 4: Diciembre I**

Bibibibip-bibibibip-bibibibp. Una pesada mano apagó de mala gana el despertador. Una figura se incorporó en la cama con mucho sueño en el cuerpo pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Esos labios que aún mantenían el calor de los de esa chica. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó la pelirroja cabeza -_un sueño._ Se estiró mientras miraba el reloj - Aaaaa voy a llegar tarde- como un rayo, Hana se duchó, vistió su equipo, desayunó y en media hora cogía su bicicleta.

El estadio estaba lleno de gente. Se enfrentaban los eternos rivales, Shohoku contra Ryonan. En las gradas los animadores ya estaban preparados: por un lado los de Ryonan, por otro los de Shohoku, y los de cada jugador.

Un gran grito colectivo se escuchó al salir el primer equipo - Ry-o-nan Ry-o-nan, ahhh Sendoh- Kyaaaa Rukawa. Ru-ka-wa Ru-ka-wa eres el mejor- Sohoku acababa de salir y de entre los animadores se escuchó un grupo nuevo- Ha-na-mi-chi Ha-na-mi-chi- allí estaban la gundam, Haruko con sus dos amigas, Sakura y Aota cumpliendo su parte de la apuesta.

Hikoichi: vaya Sakuragi se ha hecho muy popular. Ey ¿esa no es la estudiante de intercambio?- preguntó señalando a la muchacha. Todos se giraron para verla.

Sakura: ¡Hanaaa!- la chica bajó al banquillo llegando junto al pelirrojo, y sin decir nada, le dio un tierno beso en los labios dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Cuando se separaron se sonrojaron al ver que eran el centro de atención de más de medio estadio.

Ayako: Sakuragi, Matsumoto les felicito- dijo la manager divertida por el repentino ataque de vergüenza de estos últimos

En las gradas la gundam festejaban con confeti, y esta vez no era una calabaza, sin darse cuenta que Haruko se había quedado blanca de la impresión.

Youhei: al fin se ha decidido. Me alegro que haya superado lo de Haruko- se dijo para si mismo

Haruko: ¿decías algo Youhei?

Youhei: no nada

El partido empezó. La primera canasta fue a cargo de Ryonan, pero Shohoku rápidamente la recuperó. Era un partido a la altura de las expectativas, como todos en los que se enfrentaban esos dos equipos. Tras hacer otra canasta, el pelirrojo buscó con la mirada a su ahora novia. Y allí la vio, saltando abrazada a Youhei celebrando la canasta. Este tras notar la mirada asesina que le enviaba su mejor amigo soltó a la chica y rió nervioso, pero el enfado del pelirrojo se desvaneció cuando Sakura le saludó.

Hana: aaa Sakura-suspuró- _tu amor me da alas para saltar más alto_- pensaba mientras devolvía el saludo con cara de tonto enamorado.

Rukawa: do'aho baja a la tierra

Hana: ¡arg Rukawa ¿a quien le llamas do'aho? Al menos yo estoy haciendo un buen partido!

Mientras tanto en el banquillo de Shohoku...

Ayako: estoy preocupada por Rukawa entrenador. No ha hecho ningún punto y se deja robar la pelota fácilmente. Nunca le he visto jugar tan mal- dijo preocupada mientras ojeaba su libreta

Final de la primera parte. El marcador estaba bastante igualado: 50-55 a favor de Ryonan. Shohoku aprovechó esos minutos para retomar energías.

Hana: Rukawa ¿podemos hablar?- y sin esperar respuesta continuó- ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

Rukawa: no- respondió tan fríamente como pudo

Hana: entonces ¿porque no me has pasado el balón ni una sola vez? Y también estás más distante que de costumbre

Rukawa: ¡que estoy bien! ¡Déjame en paz!- el grito de este sorprendió al pelirrojo y al resto del equipo que seguían con interés la conversación. Por suerte o por desgracia, el tiempo se agotó y tuvieron que volver a la cancha.

Pocos minutos después del comienzo de la segunda parte, se producía uno de los míticos enfrentamientos que se producían cuando jugaban estos dos equipos: Fukuda-Hanamichi. Con la posesión del balón, Fukuda saltó con la intención de hacer una canasta. Hanamichi saltó para bloquearlo, pero el de Ryonan ignorándolo lanzó, haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hana: hola Sakura- saludó efusivamente el pelirrojo- ¿por qué me querías ver? Si apenas hace dos horas que nos vimos en la escuela

Sakura: Hanamichi- susurró la muchacha

Hana: ya sé, soy tan atractivo que no podías esperar a verme. JAJAJA

Sakura: Hanamihi!- la muchacha se lanzó llorando a los brazos del pelirrojo

Hana: Sa-Sakura... ¿que te ocurre?, vamos no llores, no será tan terrible- intentó calmarla mientras le secaba las lágrimas

Sakura: Hana sniff han... han trasladado a mi padre... ¡nos vamos de Kanagawa!- la muchacha se le aferró fuertemente y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Tras recuperarse del shok, Hanamichi sólo pudo abrazar a su amiga mientras él también empezaba a llorar.

Quince días más tarde, en el aeropuerto de Kanagawa...

- Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 35814 con destino Hong Kong. Por favor dispóngase a embarcar.

Sra. Marsumoto: vamos hija, tenemos que irnos.

Sakura: pero Hanamichi aún no ha llegado- dijo tristemente

Sra. Marsumoto: lo se, pero no podemos esperar más.

Ambas ya se encontraban enseñando su billete a la azafata, cuando alguien llamó a la más joven

Hana: Saaakuuuuu, espera- como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud y consiguió llegar hasta la muchacha- no podía permitir que te fueras sin darte esto

Sakura, a quien ya se le habían empezado a escapar unas lágrimas, cogió la cajita que le ofreció. Al abrirla descubrió un colgante con un medallón en forma de lágrima con la inscripción "no me olvides". El pelirrojo lo cogió y mientras se lo colocaba a su amiga le dijo-esto es para que nunca me olvides- Cuando se lo colocó, la chica le rodeó con sus brazos- como quieres que te olvide Hana... Hana... Hanamichi... Hanamichi. Al fin te despiertas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hana: ¿donde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó confundido. Había sido un sueño. O más bien el recuerdo de uno de los días más tristes de su vida.

Sakura: estas en la enfermería. Perdiste el equilibrio y te golpeaste fuertemente contra el pie de la canasta.

Hana: ¡¿cuánto llevo aquí? ¿y el partido?!- preguntó incorporándose bruscamente de la cama

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Piiiiiii falta en defensa del número 11 de Shohoku-

Ayako: pero que haces Rukawa concentraté!!- le gritó la manager al chico, quien ya había hecho dos faltas a Fukuda.

Fugi: hoy Rukawa está muy extraño ¿no crees Haruko? ¿Haruko?- la chica de cabello corto buscó con la mirada a su amiga, pero no la encontró- ¿dónde te has metido?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Toc toc-

Hana: adelante.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Haruko quien mostraba preocupación en el rostro- Hola Hanamichi. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hana: bien gracias por preocuparte.

Sakura: bien. Aprovecho que está Akagi para ir a buscar unas bebidas. Ahora regreso- tras cerrar la puerta, Haruko se acercó a la cama donde es encontraba el pelirrojo, quien miraba melancólicamente por la ventana.

Haruko: ¿te ocurre algo Hanamichi?

Hana: he tenido un sueño- dijo recordando el sueño que acababa de tener momentos antes- he soñado con el día que Sakura se fue. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará- intentó quietarle importancia fingiendo una sonrisa.

Haruko: Hanamichi, perdona que te pregunte esto pero... ¿ya estás seguro de lo que haces? Quiero decir... Ella sólo se quedará aquí unos cuantos meses más - su voz intentaba sonar calmada, como si le estuviera dando un buen consejo -No ves que es una tontería empezar una relación con alguien que sabes que no durará. ¿Por qué no eliges a una chica que esté a tu lado, una buena amiga que te sepa comprender y animar?

Pero el pelirrojo ya no la escuchaba. Era verdad. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado? Se marcharía en algunos meses. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Una relación a distancia? ¿Y si no volvían a verse nunca? Si cuando se marchó lo pasó mal, ahora... no sería capaz de soportarlo. Al ver la cara abatida del pelirrojo, Haruko se acercó a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se giró para mirarlo - piensa en ello Hanamichi- y salió de la enfermería.

Al otro lado de la puerta Haruko se topó con Sakura quien había oído la conversación.

Sakura: ¿qué pretendes Akagi?- dijo con odio.

Haruko: la verdad, no sé que vio Hanamichi en ti- dijo con sarcasmo al pasar a su lado

Sakura: ten cuidado Akagi, no te conviene hacerme enfadar- le dijo está vez a modo de advertencia.

Al entrar vio a su pelirrojo completamente abatido metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura: Hana estas bien- se sentó a su lado tomándole tiernamente de la mano.

Hana: Sakura... tenemos que hablar.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Cambio de jugador para Shohoku-

Ayako: ¡¿se puede saber que te pasa Rukawa?!- pregunta que fue ignorada por el jugador- ¡dígale algo entrenador!

El entrenador Anzai se puso de pie y tras dirigirse al moreno le dijo- jojojo, tienes que aprender a separar las cosas- a lo que añadió al ver la cara de what? de Rukawa- ¿Por qué no vas a ver como se encuentra Sakuragi?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hana: verás... he estado pensando en ti y en mí. Y qué será de nosotros cuando te marches... y yo...

Sakura: ¿me quieres?- preguntó de repente

Hana: ¡claro que sí!- respondió sin saber muy bien a que venía la pregunta

Sakura: pues entonces que más da el tiempo que tengamos o lo que opinen los demás. Somos nosotros y nuestros sentimientos. Entiendo que estés confundido. A decir verdad, yo también lo estoy. Pero sólo sé que te quiero. Eres lo más importante para mí. Ni el judo, ni mi colección de Zetsuai me importan tanto como tú. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si para ello quieres que sigamos siendo sólo amigos como hasta ahora, lo respetaré.

Hana: sabes... si tuviera que elegir entre el básquet y tú, te elegiría a ti sin pensarlo. Perdona, soy un baka

Sakura: no hay nada que perdonar. Y sí, eres un baka, pero ese es uno de tus encantos- bromeó mientras le abrazaba. Y así se quedaron. Abrazados sin saber que alguien les había escuchado.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rukawa regresó a la banca de su equipo y con mirada decidida se dirigió al entrenador Anzai -quiero jugar-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que finalizara el partido cuando Hanamichi, acompañado de Sakura, volvió a la banca.

Ayako: ¿cómo te encuentras Sakuragi?

Hana: mejor que nunca. Se necesita algo más que un tonto poste para acabar con el tensai JAJAJA- cuanto habían echado de menos esa tonta risa. -Oye Ayako ¿qué ha pasado mientras no estaba?- preguntó extrañado al mirar el marcador: 82-73 a favor de Shohoku.

Ayako: ni idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -De pronto Rukawa a empezado a jugar mejor que nunca- respondió aún sin entender el cambio repentino del número 11- y bien Sakuragi ¿preparado para volver al juego?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Era de noche y el parque estaba casi desierto. Una figura estaba sentada en el suelo de una cancha improvisada. Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios al contemplar el balón que tenía en sus manos. Había salido de su casa para entrenar un poco. O esa era lo que se decía. Pero en realidad tenía que pensar, y la soledad de su casa le recordaba que estaba solo. Pensó que en el parque, a pesar de la hora, vería a más gente y quizás eso le animaría. Pero sólo había un muchacho que hacía footing. Volvió a mirar el balón. _-Eres lo más importante para mí._ _Si tuviera que elegir entre el básquet y tú, te elegiría a ti sin pensarlo-_ la conversación que escuchó a escondidas se le venía a la mente. –_Ellos sacrificarían lo que más quieren por estar juntos. Yo no sería capaz de renunciar al básquet por Sakuragi-_ sonrió tristemente al pensarlo- _Ahora lo comprendo_- pensó tristemente.- _a mí me gusta Sakuragi, me atrae su manera de ser. Es todo lo contrario a mí, lo que nunca llegaré a ser. Y confundí esto con amor. En este sentido, soy igual que esa muchacha, Akagi. Ambos confundimos el amor por un capricho pasajero. Sólo que yo me he dado cuenta._- Rukawa se puso de pie y tras mirar al joven que corría ajeno a todo se marchó -_¿algún día encontraré a alguien que sea más importante que el básquet?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Se notaba en el ambiente que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cerca. Los alumnos estaban emocionados y planeaban lo que harían esos merecidos días de descanso.

Youhei: ¿y ya has pensado como vas a pasar las navidades Hanamichi?

Hana: bueno...- dijo sonrojándose- he pensado darle una sorpresa a Sakura y nos iremos unos días fuera.

Youhei: jajaja Hanamichi eres todo un romántico. Pero cuidado con lo que hacéis los dos solitos- Mito le pegó con el codo haciendo que su amigo se pusiera tan rojo que su cara no se distinguía de su pelo. Cuando Hanamichi iba a protestar por la insinuación de su amigo, Haruko llegó a la terraza donde se encontraban.

Haruko: ¿podemos hablar un momento Hanamichi?

Youhei: bien, os dejo solos- dijo levantándose- luego me sigues contando. Ya nos veremos Haruko- se despidió guiñando un ojo a su amigo y se marchó. Una vez se hubo ido, la chica se acercó al pelirrojo un poco dubitativa.

Haruko: esto Hanamichi... ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el otro día?

El chico se sorprendió un poco, ya que no esperaba esa pregunta.

Hana: la verdad es que sí- respondió- y precisamente porque tenemos poco tiempo lo tenemos que aprovechar mejor.

Haruko: pero no lo entiendes!- dijo sobresaltada- así sólo lograrás sufrir más cuando se marche!.

Hana: es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr- le respondió molestado por la actitud de su amiga. -Cuando quieres a alguien, quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con esa persona. Tu que estás y has estado enamorada tendrías que saberlo- le dijo tajantemente.

Haruko se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, por lo que intentó suavizar la situación- Para Navidad cada año organizamos una comida en casa con familiares y amigos. Me gustaría que vinieras, y así de paso también ves a mi hermano- dijo intentando disimular su enfado

Hana: Lo siento- se excusó. Pero pasaré las navidades fuera. Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión-

Haruko: ¿Te vas? ¿Con Matsumoto?- preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta- ¿y cuando volverás?

Hana: Para Año Nuevo. Me gustaría pasarlo con Rukawa

Haruko: ¿Rukawa?- preguntó extrañada

Hana: Es que es su cumpleaños. Por lo que me dijo, desde hace años pasa su cumpleaños como si fuera un día como otro. Y bueno, he pensado en que podríamos hacer algo.

Haruko: _Rukawa, siempre Rukawa. Creo que yo también le daré una sorpresa._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Otra vez se encontraba en el parque. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en él. Cogió el balón que acababa de pasar el aro y lo empezó a botar. Estaba agotado. ¿Cuántas horas hacía que jugaba? ¿Tres, cuatro? Ya ni se acordaba. Había llegado después del entrenamiento con el equipo, y ya estaba oscureciendo. Corría hacia la canasta botando el balón, pero en el momento de saltar, el cansancio acumulado hizo que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- una suave voz hizo que levantara su vista del suelo encontrándose con unos ojos dorados. Miró al joven que amablemente le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. De un cabello rubio que le caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos dorados, de seguida lo identificó como aquel muchacho que últimamente veía haciendo footing en el parque. -¿Te puedes levantar?- volvió a preguntar preocupado. Rukawa, sin saber como, se vio aceptando esa mano que le tendía amablemente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

N/A: Siento mucho el retraso, pero por muuuuchos motivos no he podido actualizar antes.

Antes de nada: se que el curso escolar en Japón y España es diferente, pero como no se muy bien como va en Japón, el de mi fic es igual al español. Quiero decir: empieza en septiembre, vacaciones de navidad entre el 22-23 de diciembre hasta el 7 de enero que empieza el segundo trimestre y ya en abril colocaría la Golden Week (eso ya si que es japonés) Y si echáis cuentas, sería abril, por lo que esta historia llegaría a su final.

¿Qué os a parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Entre otras cosas, tuve un pequeño bloqueo para empezar el partido, y bueno, cuando lo escribí el resto salió sólo. Rukawa me ha salido poco luchador y resignado, pero mejor para mí, así no me complicará las cosas a la hora de continuar la historia (jeje) ¿Y que harán Hana y Sakura los dos solitos de viaje jeje? ¿Y ese chico tan amable que ha aparecido al final? Yo no me fío nada de Haruko, por que será...

Y quiero daros las gracias por vuestros reviews:

**Shadir** gracias por explicarme tantas cosas sobre judo.

**Nian**: me alegro que te haya gustado el combate y la escena del beso. Fue lo primero que escribí de ese capítulo, jeje

Jeje **Hipólita**, ya veo que te gusta que Hana tenga como pareja a una chica

Y tengo reviews de tres personas nuevas, que emoción sniff, sniff.

**Sakura**: me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Y bueno, espero que se haya entendido de que se da cuenta Rukawa.

**Aska ishida**: me gusta que te guste mi historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Sakare **siento decirte que esto no es un Hana-Ru (aunque es mi pareja yaoi preferida, y tengo en mente una historia que...), pero espero que esto no te impida seguir leyéndome.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Corin-Sonoko por su cumpleaños FELICIDADES (aunque ya se que va con un par de días de atraso ;-) Weno, no me enrollo más, que se me ha hecho más largo las N/A que la historia.

Ya sabéis, si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails.

Dewa mata


	5. Diciembre 2

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa)

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

**Capítulo 5: Diciembre II**

Después de varias horas de viaje, el autocar llegó a su destino. Los pasajeros bajaron y se dirigieron al refugio donde se alojarían. Algunos ya conocían el lugar. Otros, como ellos, era la primera vez que iban.

Sakura: es precioso- dijo maravillada ante el edificio que se mostraba ante ellos.

Ante ellos se alzaba un elegante refugio de montaña de dos pisos construido en piedra. En la parte delantera un porche de madera daba la bienvenida a los huéspedes con un gran árbol de navidad. Atrás, unos baños termales al aire libre para relajarse después de pasar el día en las pistas. A uno de los lados, una caseta donde seguramente los dueños guardaban sus coches y demás cosas para el refugio. Todo esto estaba rodeado de un pequeño bosque de abetos dándole al lugar un ambiente íntimo, y junto al humo que salía de una gran chimenea, también cálido y hogareño. Los dueños del refugio, un matrimonio mayor, les daba la bienvenida con agradables sonrisas, preguntándoles como había transcurrido el viaje.

Hana: una reserva al nombre de Sakuragi por favor.

Dueño: habitación 2-2. Al subir las escaleras, en el pasillo- les indicó amablemente.- Espero que todo sea de su agrado. Si desean cualquier cosa no duden en decírnosla. Espero que disfruten de su estancia- el hombre tras entregarles la llave hizo una reverencia cordialmente. Ambos jóvenes cogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Hanamichi se detuvo sonrojado- Siento como si tuviera que entrarte en brazos-

Sakura: no digas tonterías y entra ya- contestó la muchacha completamente ruborizada.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron en una sala muy espaciosa. Un pequeño biombo dividía el espacio. En la parte de la entrada se encontraba una mesa y unas sillas de estilo rústico, con un pequeño mueble, donde entre otras cosas, había una cadena de música. Al otro lado del biombo, en la pared opuesta a la entrada, una chimenea se encontraba encendida. Una gran alfombra blanca de pelo con algunos cojines cubría la mayor parte del suelo frente la chimenea, dándole un aspecto romántico al rinconcito. Un pequeño balcón se abría en este lado. En la otra pared dos puertas, que supusieron serían sus habitaciones. Tras la primera puerta encontraron un cuarto de baño completo. ¿Eso significa que tendrían que compartir habitación? Los dos se miraron dejando escapar una risita nerviosa. Ahora sí. Tras la segunda puerta encontraron el dormitorio. Que sorpresa se dieron al encontrar una gran cama de matrimonio en ella.

Hana: te juro que yo pedí una habitación doble- se excusó completamente avergonzado sin dejar de mirar la cama

Sakura: no... si doble es la habitación- intentó quitarle importancia aún sonrojada.- Bueno, que le vamos a hacer ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

No sabía cuantas veces seguidas había escuchado ya esa canción. Se lo sabía de memoria, pero aún así siempre que escuchaba ese cd la ponía varias veces. Le hacía sentir tan bien. Un aire frío le hizo abrir los ojos recordando donde estaba. Volvía a estar en el parque. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que salía de casa acababa en ese lugar. Aunque esta vez no había ido a entrenar. No tenía ganas. Simplemente quería sentir el frío en su piel. Esa sensación le encantaba. Un movimiento a lo lejos le hizo volver a la realidad. Un chico se acercaba haciendo footing dejando un rastro de humo producto de su respiración y del frío. A medida que se acercaba iba bajando el ritmo hasta que se detuvo ante el banco donde se encontraba.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Rukawa asintió- el joven se sentó a su lado y mientras recuperaba el aliento se secaba el sudor de su frente.

Rukawa: quiero darte las gracias por lo del otro día- dijo siendo consciente de que no fue muy educado con él. Tras caer victima del cansancio, ese joven que no conocía de nada, le ayudo a levantarse. Él a cambio sólo murmuró un escueto gracias apenas audible y se marchó.

-No importa- le sonrió- es la primera vez que te veo y no estás jugando a básquet

Rukawa: en cambio tu siempre está corriendo

-Hay que mantenerse en forma- un silencio se hizo entre los dos- ¿qué escuchas?

Rukawa: Gackt ¿quieres oír?- le ofreció uno de los auriculares. El joven de ojos dorados lo aceptó. Tras escuchar las primeras notas empezó a cantar suavemente. Rukawa no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una voz preciosa y le contempló mientras cantaba. Tras terminar la canción, el joven abrió los ojos- gracias- le dijo devolviéndole el auricular- Si no nos hemos presentado!- dijo de pronto- Shûichi Kudo.

Rukawa: Kaede Rukawa- le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía

Shûichi: bueno Rukawa a sido un placer- dijo levantándose- voy a seguir antes de que me enfríe más. Ya nos veremos- se despidió ya empezando a correr.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ya era de noche. Después de recorrer los alrededores, tomar una cena deliciosa y bañarse en los baños termales, volvieron a su habitación.

Desde la puerta del dormitorio, Sakura observaba al pelirrojo. Eran pocas las veces en las que Hanamichi se encontraba tan tranquilo. Sentado frente la chimenea, mirando las llamas que se reflejaban en sus ojos. La chica no pudo evitar pensar que se veía más maduro, y por que no, más atractivo. Sin romper ese momento mágico, se sentó a su lado.

Sakura: en que piensas?- le preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Hana: en que mañana ya es noche buena- susurró sin dejar de mirar las llamas

Sakura: serán las primeras navidades que paso sin mis padres- musit

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza para darle un tierno beso, tras el cual rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo.

Sakura: se está bien así.- poco a poco los párpados le empezaron a pesar, hasta que por fin el sueño le venció.

Hana: _se ve tan indefensa cuando duerme_.- Intentando no despertarla, el pelirrojo la cargó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Tras dejarla suavemente en la cama y darle un beso de buenas noches, cogió una manta para disponerse a dormir en el salón. Él era ante todo un caballero.

Sakura: Hana... donde vas?- murmuró medio dormida.

Hana: lo siento, te he despertado

Sakura: no hace falta que duermas en el salón. Podemos compartir la cama- le dijo incorporándose a la vez que retiraba las sábanas invitándole a entrar. Él asintió levemente. Ya dentro de la cama, sintió como la muchacha se acurrucaba a su lado. La abrazó. Y así se durmieron. Sintiendo el latir de sus corazones.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

En una céntrica cafetería, dos muchachas disfrutaban de un café tras hacer las últimas compras de navidad. Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de una de ellas desde hacía días, y estaba segura que su amiga le podría ayudar. Podría parecer tímida y callada al primer vistazo, pero siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Haruko: hace días que quiero preguntarte algo

Fugi: tu dirás- dijo removiendo su café

Haruko: verás... durante el partido contra Ryonan, Yohei dijo algo que no acabé de entender. Dijo que Hanamichi ya había superado lo mío. ¿Tú sabes a que se refería?

De todas las cosas que le podría haber preguntado, esa no se la esperaba.

Fugi: ¿de verdad no lo sabes?- le preguntó asombrada

Haruko: no

La del cabello corto no se lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo? ¿A caso era tan corta? ¿O simplemente despistada?

Fugi: bueno... resulta que Sakuragi estaba enamorado de ti

Haruko: QUE!! ¿Qué Hanamichi estaba enamorado de mí?! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis?!- gritó exaltada

Fugi: vamos Haruko. -dijo calmándola- Lo sabía todo el mundo y él no lo ocultaba. Si entró al equipo fue por ti. Incluso intentó decírtelo muchas veces, y lo insinuó muchas más. Pero tu estabas tan obsesionada con Rukawa que no te diste cuenta. ¿Por qué crees que no podía ni verle? Porque estaba celoso de que ocupara toda tu atención. De verdad que hiciste sufrir mucho al pobre chico.

Una sonrisa cubrió los labios de Haruko. Si había estado enamorado de ella todo un año eso le daba alguna oportunidad ¿no? No era posible que todo lo que sentía por ella se esfumara sólo por que Sakura hubiera regresado. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Fugi: ¿Haruko?- llamó a su amiga- ¿por qué te interesa esto ahora?

Haruko: por nada- respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su café

Fugi: por cierto, me he fijado que ya no persigues a Rukawa- comentó, empezando a entender el por qué de la pregunta anterior.

Haruko: digamos que me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas- sí, todo era culpa de Rukawa. Perdió todo un año adulándolo para nada, para que resultara ser homosexual. Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora estaría con Hanamichi.

Fugi: _espero que no hagas ninguna tontería_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hana: estoy muerto- dijo el pelirrojo al entrar en su habitación- ¿tú no estas cansada?

Sakura: un poco

Hana: un poco!! Pero si hemos hecho esquí, snowboard y hemos montado en moto de nieve. Reconócelo, tú no eres humana ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?- pregunta que respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa noche decidieron cenar en la intimidad de su habitación. Que mejor forma de pasar su primera noche buena juntos. Y claro, después de la cena, los regalos.

Hana: que suave y calientito- dijo mientras restregaba su cara por la bufanda y el gorro que le acaba de regalar- ¿lo has hecho tú?

Sakura: sí. Pero no me ha quedado muy bien. No soy buena haciendo estas cosas tan femeninas- dijo algo avergonzada

Hana: que dices, si está perfecto.- dijo antes de darle las gracias con un beso.- Ahora abre tu regalo- petición que cumplió rápidamente la chica.

Sakura: kyaaa!!! Es el recopilatorio de Bad Luck!! ¿Cómo sabías que lo quería?

Hana: intuición- como no saberlo si cada vez que pasaban por una tienda de música se enganchaba al escaparate y no paraba de decir Hiro, Hiro- ahora que me acuerdo...- se levantó de la alfombra donde estaban sentados y entró en el dormitorio. A los pocos segundos salió con un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos envuelto con papel de regalo- Es el regalo de Yohei y los demás.

Sakura: ¿qué será?

Hana: ni idea, pero siendo de ellos...- no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba nada esa sonrisa que tenían sus amigos cuando le dieron el paquete. Quitaron el papel de regalo. Para su sorpresa, debajo había una hoja de periódico. Y debajo otra. Y otra. Cuando por fin quitaron la última hoja, por sus caras pasaron todos los colores del arco iris al descubrir que era el dichoso regalo.

Hana: es... es una caja de... AAAAhhhh!!!!! Los voy a matar!!!!- el pelirrojo recitó una serie de insultos hacia sus amigos. Insultos que se detuvieron al ver que la chica se levantaba.- Saku... ¿no te habrás enfadado, verdad?- preguntó temeroso

Sakura: no. No te preocupes- sonrió mientras se dirigía al equipo de música- Verás Hana... he estado pensado... Y me gustaría regalarte un recuerdo de nuestro viaje- dijo mientras buscaba una canción en el cd que momentos antes le había regalado.

Hana: ¿un recuerdo?

Sakura: algo que es muy importante para mí- la suave música empezó a sonar. Con un paso sensual regresó a su lado. Con una mirada entre tímida y decidida le besó. El chico entendió lo que quería decir y le devolvió el beso.

Hana: estás segura?- preguntó cuando tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire.

Sakura: del todo. Además, no podemos desaprovechar el regalo que nos han hecho.

Hanamichi rió. Esa era Sakura, siempre buscando el lado divertido de las cosas- te quiero-

Sakura: yo también te quiero.

Se volvieron a besar. Esta vez sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. Mientras sonaba In the moonlight, empezó a nevar. Sería una blanca navidad.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La calle estaba llena de gente. Las familias paseando felices y las parejas cogidas de la mano. Otra navidad como todas. Le encantaba el invierno. Era la estación del año que más le gustaba, pero la navidad lo estropeaba. Se supone que en esa época las personas tenían que estar felices y junto a su familia. ¿Pero que pasaba con las familias que no se soportaban? ¿Tenían que estar unidas como si nada durante un par de días? ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego ignorarse el resto del año? ¿Hacer como si el resto no existiera? Para él, la navidad era una gran falacia. Y para colmo había nevado. No es que hubiera nevado mucho, y las máquinas habían trabajado toda la mañana retirando la nieve, pero era suficiente como para no poder jugar en el parque. Siempre le quedaba otra alternativa. Caminando entre el gentío, sintió que alguien le llamaba.

Rukawa: ¿siempre corriendo?- preguntó irónico al chico que le acababa de alcanzar. Aunque ya veía que no vestía ropa de deporte.

El chico se sonrojó, ya que era verdad, siempre que se habían visto él estaba corriendo- es que no quería perderte de vista- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Rukawa se asombró. Se tomaba muchas libertades para no conocerse de nada.- ¿qué querías?- preguntó fríamente

Kudo se intimidó ante su frialdad. Y a decir verdad tampoco sabía porque le había llamado- verás...- dijo nervioso

Rukawa: voy a hacer unas canastas- dijo conciente de que había sido un poco borde- ¿te vienes?- le preguntó a la vez que le enseñaba una llave.

Tras caminar varios minutos ambos llegaban al gimnasio de Shokoku.

Shûichi: ¿no se enfadarán si entramos?- preguntó sin entender como podía tener una llave del gimnasio

Rukawa: no, si no se lo dices

Tras cambiarse en el vestuario y calentar un poco, Rukawa empezó a jugar bajo la atenta mirada de Shûichi, que se había sentado en la banca. Tras varios minutos de practicar tiros libres, se giró hacia su observador.

Rukawa: ¿no quieres jugar?- le preguntó. Se tendría que estar aburriendo ahí sentado sin hacer nada

Shûichi: no gracias- respondió- además juego muy mal.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando. Después de practicar durante un buen rato, se sentó junto a Shûichi.

Shûichi: juegas muy bien. ¿debo suponer que estamos en tu preparatoria y que juegas en el equipo?- preguntó para romper el silencio que se había generado.

Rukawa: sí. ¿Y tu que haces? ¿Estás en la universidad?

Shûichi: así tendría que ser. Pero me he tomado este año de descanso. Quiero participar en algunas competiciones antes de entrar en la universidad, ya que cuando ingrese he decidido dejar el atletismo para dedicarme de lleno en los estudios.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ambos muchachos salían del gimnasio.

Shûichi: oye Rukawa ¿tu no eres de celebrar la navidad, me equivoco?

Rukawa: no tengo nada que celebrar. ¿Y tú?

Shûichi: tampoco, y además mis padres están de viaje. Una especie de tercera o cuarta luna de miel- dijo rascándose la barbilla intentando recordar cuantas llevaban ya. -Se que te parecerá extraño, pero... ¿que tal si celebramos que ninguno de los dos soportamos la navidad?

Rukawa se sorprendió, pero aún así aceptó. Total no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Shûichi: bien. Pues mañana a las diez de la noche en el banco del otro día- dijo ya despidiéndose.

Ciertamente se tomaba muchas libertades.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Haruko se encontraba sola en casa. Eso le tranquilizaba ya que no quería que nadie le escuchara -_me gustaría ver la cara de sus admiradoras al ver que no podrán ser correspondidas_- recordó mientras buscaba un número en su agenda telefónica. Tras algunos tonos, una voz femenina contestó la llamada- Hola Sayaka soy Haruko. Llamo para felicitarte las fiestas- estuvieron un rato hablando de trivialidades hasta que -Por cierto, sabías que... _no te preocupes amor, pronto las verás._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A primera vista le gustó el lugar. Un local con buen ambiente, buena música y espacio tanto para bailar como para sentarse. Pero hubiera preferido que hubiera más gente para pasar desapercibidos. Nada más entrar en el local, y tras dejar sus abrigos en el guardarropa, sintió que todo el sector femenino y, por que no decirlo, parte del masculino no les quitaba la vista de encima. Y no era de extrañar. Rukawa vestía con un pantalón negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo donde se tenía que ceñir y una camisa también negra con apariencia de seda, que insinuaba su torso bien formado. Shûichi llevaba un pantalón negro del mismo estilo y una camisa rojo oscuro completamente desabotonada, mostrando una camiseta blanca perfectamente ceñida a su cuerpo.

Ambos muchachos estuvieron bailando un rato. Cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta aprovecharon para descansar y pedir algo a la barra. - ¿Bailas?- preguntó una chica al moreno- No- respondió fríamente.

Shûichi: jajaja Rukawa tienes mucho éxito entre las chicas. Estarás contento- río una vez la muchacha se hubo alejado

Rukawa: no me interesan las chicas- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando ya lo había dicho. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kudo? Pero este no le escuchó o al menos eso creía, ya que seguía tomando su bebida como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Al cabo de un rato volvieron a bailar. Rukawa se dio cuenta que si bien él llamaba la atención de la gente, su acompañante también. Y por primera vez le observó detalladamente. Era tan alto como él. De piel ligeramente bronceada. Su cabello era poco común, rubio natural que le caía graciosamente sobre los ojos. Sus ojos eran precisamente lo que más llamaban la atención. Eran de color dorado que brillaban bajo la luz de los focos. Además que la ropa que llevaba le quedaba muy bien y que bailaba de una forma...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El ejército de Sakuragi al completo se encontraba en la estación de autobuses dispuestos a darles la bienvenida. Estaban ansiosos. No podían esperar más para hacer bromas a costa de su amigo pelirrojo y sacarle los colores. Pero en verdad lo habían echado mucho de menos. Pronto distinguieron a la pareja entre la gente y se reunieron con ellos. Hanamichi de un cabezazo los dejó tumbados en el suelo. Había cosas que no cambiaban. Estaban cansados y aún tenían que preparar muchas cosas para Año Nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**N/A:** por fin he acabado el capítulo- snif, snif- Siento mucho el retraso pero es que se me están empezando a acumular los trabajos, motivo por el cual no podré actualizar tan seguido. Pero espero no tardar mucho. Espero que al menos el retraso haya valido la pena. Si ya sé, quizás en cierta escena os hayáis quedado con ganas de más, pero esto es un para todos los públicos. Así que a utilizar la imaginación (soy mala jeje) 

Ya ahora a los reviews:

**Shadir** tienes razón, Haruko es muy molesta, y más que se va a volver. Me pregunto por qué en la mayoría de fics la ponemos así ¿por qué será, será...? Lanzo una pregunta para que la conteste quien quiera: ¿a alguien le gusta Haruko?

Holas **Elian**, soy de Gavà (Barcelona) ¿y tú de donde eres, de por aquí cerca quizás? Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. He visto en tu bio que tenemos un montonazo de cosas en común, y que no hace mucho fue tu cumple. Felicidades (aunque va muy atrasado) ¿cuántos cumpliste? Si se puede saber claro. Yo tengo 20.

**Sakare** que no te de pena Ru, seguro que tiene un montón de gente dispuesta a consolarle (yo por ejemplo ;-)

**Sakura** lamento mucho que no te guste este Rukawa, snif snif. Pero me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Así que hasta pronto

**Nian **¿a qué se nota que Hana ha madurado? Sobretodo en este capítulo. O eso espero transmitir. Que puedo decir de nuestro pelirrojo favorito,- suspiro- simplemente que es kawaii.

**Aska ishida** espero que ya te encuentres mejor. Yo me encuentro muy bien, aunque empiezo a estresarme un poco con los trabajos de clase y todo eso. Pos eso, no te esfuerces mucho y recupérate pronto.

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a actualizar rápido. Ya sabéis, si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails.

Dewa mata


	6. Enero 1

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa) El resto son míos.

Puede contener shonen-ai.

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

**Capítulo 6: Enero 1**

El incesante ruido del timbre le hizo despertar.

_-¿Quien será a estas horas?-_ un molesto Rukawa se dirigía hacia la puerta para echar, no muy agradablemente, a aquel que se había atrevido a despertarlo tan temprano y ¡encima un día de fiesta! Definitivamente había mucha gente sin escrúpulos suelta por el mundo. Pero que sorpresa se dio, cuando al abrir se encontró a un sonriente pelirrojo y, claro está, a su novia con él.

-A ver si lo adivino...- bromeó el pelirrojo- estabas durmiendo- a lo que sólo obtuvo un gruñido a modo de respuesta- eres un kitsune dormilón. Si son pasadas las 12.- Y antes a que pudiera responder algo, el kitsune se vio arrastrado al interior de su propio apartamento.- Vamos arréglate- le ordenó empujándolo hacia el cuarto de baño- que llegaremos tarde. Te espero en la salita y date prisa- le gritó ya des del pasillo. El moreno aún sin entender nada hizo lo que le pedía.

Una hora más tarde, los tres jóvenes se encontraban haciendo cola para entrar al templo. Se notaba que era Año Nuevo. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, que como ellos hacían la primera visita del año al templo para pedir sus deseos para este año que acababa de entrar.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Nos invitas a pasar- afirmó más que preguntó el pelirrojo.

-_Claro, total, ya me han estropeado los planes de dormir todo el día_- mientras subían las escaleras que le conducían a su apartamento no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica, que por suerte ninguno de sus acompañantes percibió- _Será el primer cumpleaños que paso con alguien desde hace tiempo_- y es que en ese día tan festivo Kaede Rukawa cumplía 17 años. Pero la verdad es que él hacia tiempo que pasaba ese día como cualquier otro. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al abrir la puerta

-SORPRESA- una lluvia de confeti, serpentinas y globos calló sobre él. ¿Qué hacia la gundam en su casa? O mejor dicho ¿cómo había entrado? Aún sin decir nada, fue guiado hacía su propia sala donde había un montón de comida.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que preguntó

-Porque ahora somos tus amigos- respondió Sakuragi

-Para lo bueno y lo malo- siguió Youhei

-Vamos todos en el mismo paquete- dijo un sonriente Noma

-Si te quedas con uno te quedas con todos- prosiguió Okus

-Y quizás tengas el honor de entrar en la gundam- bromeó Takamiya

-Bakas- dijo con un fingido pose frío

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- gritó Sakura

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-_Porque ahora somos tus amigos_- Rukawa recordaba las palabras dichas por Sakuragi en la fiesta. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el plural utilizado "_somos_" ¿Desde cuando él y la gundam eran amigos? Es cierto que Hanamichi le obligó a salir con ellos un par de veces, pero nada más. Nunca había tenido una conversación con algunos de ellos. Bueno... ni con ellos ni con casi nadie, a excepción del pelirrojo y de... Kudo. Una imagen del joven corriendo por el parque cruzó su mente. Ya hacía días que no lo veía, desde que salieron a celebrar la anti-navidad en aquel local, para horas más tarde despedirse en el parque. Siempre aquel parque... ¡Un momento!

-¡No nos intercambiemos teléfonos ni sabemos donde vivimos! SERÉ BAKA!- se gritó a sí mismo antes de seguir con sus pensamientos- _y ahora por qué me pongo así. En que estaba pensando...-_recapitulando su relación con la gundam: al principio de su amistad con el pelirrojo los seguí ignorando, después les respondía el saludo con algún gesto, y más tarde les contestaba. Incluso en alguna ocasión se sorprendió participando, monosilábicamente, en alguna conversación. ¿Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? No era de extrañar que sus compañeros al principio le miraran extraño. Aunque después de que se hiciera pública su amistad con Sakuragi, no había muchas cosas que pudieran sorprender en Shohoku, ni siquiera un perro verde con manchas rosas. Bueno... el moreno suspiró. Si con eso ellos ya se consideraban amigos suyos... quizás el también tendría que empezar a verlos así. Después de todo, ya era hora de cambiar y de dar otra oportunidad a la gente. Y siendo sinceros, se lo pasaba bastante bien con esa panda de locos, aunque no lo fuera a reconocer. Se lo pasaba bien con ellos y también con... ahora fue una imagen del rubio bailando lo que le vino a la mente.

-Se puede saber que te pasa, Kaede Rukawa- se dijo a sí mismo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

En la casa de los Akagi una muy sonriente Haruko acababa de preparar sus cosas para el inicio de las clases.

-Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue mañana-

Mientras tanto en el parque una silueta estaba sentada en un banco cercano a la cancha de baloncesto.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Seguramente hoy tampoco vendrá.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Iba bien de tiempo. Aún faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de las clases. Tenía tiempo de sobras para llegar y acomodarse para dormir antes de que llegara el profesor. A la hora de la comida iría a buscar a Sakuragi y luego volvería a dormir hasta la hora del entrenamiento. Sería un día perfecto. Pero a medida que se acercaba a la preparatoria y se encontraba con otros alumnos, notó como se tensaba el ambiente y murmullos que no llegaba a entender llegaban a sus oídos. Lo que más le descolocó fue que cuando pasó al lado de ese trío que siempre le seguía, no empezaron a gritar como locas sino... a ¿llorar? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuera él era la causa, por lo que agudizó sus oídos para escuchar lo que decían. Pero no fue necesario, ya que cerca suyo había un grupo de chicos que no disimulaban al hablar, sino que más bien parecía que le hablaran a él indirectamente.

- Quien lo iba a decir que a la estrella de Shohoku le van los tíos. Sólo de pensarlo me dan arcadas.

No necesitaba oír más. Y siguiendo una estela de murmullos se dirigió a su aula. Las sucesivas clases las pasó sin hacer ni un solo gesto. El resto pensaba que dormía, pero ¿cómo hacerlo con toda esa tensión a tu alrededor? Por lo que sólo podía hacerse el dormido y tratar de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y entender como era que se habían enterado. No es que estuviera avergonzado de su sexualidad ni nada de eso, estaba contento y feliz con lo que era, sino que más bien quería ahorrarse esa situación. No era de hielo como todo el mundo decía, y eso le estaba matando. -¿_No me irían a echar del equipo verdad?_ _El entrenador Anzai no es de esos, pero la opinión pública..._ _-¿Y Sakuragi y el resto?_- El pelirrojo ya conocía su condición, pero la gundam no. Podría ser una panda de locos, pero eran buena gente y le habían dicho que serían amigos para lo bueno y lo malo ¿y más malo que eso? ¿qué le atropelle un coche? Pero no era eso lo que temía, sino que recuerdos que quería olvidar amenazaban con hacerse presentes.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio del descanso. Rukawa se dirigía hacia la azotea buscando tranquilidad cuando escuchó unas voces conocidas que se acercaban.

-..... maricón de mierda. Y pensar que todas las tías van detrás suyo. Se ha reído bien de todos el muy cabrón.- escuchó que decía Okus.

- No entiendo como puede haber personas así- dijo Mito.

Antes de que fuera visto, Rukawa se alejó y sin que nadie le viera salió de la preparatoria, con los recuerdos que ahora volvían a su mente. Pero si hubiera escuchado sólo unos segundos más...

- ¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Takamiya a Okus.

- Pegarle una paliza. Nadie se mete con mis amigos.

Hanamichi Sakuragi de segundo curso, tiene una llamada

- Vayamos a ver si Hanamichi lo ha encontrado.

Justo cuando llegaron a secretaria, el pelirrojo colgaba el teléfono.

- Era Saku- dijo al ver a sus amigos- en Ryonan tampoco se habla de otra cosa. Sigamos buscándole.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Haruko?- Matsui acababa de encontrar a su amiga después de pasar un rato buscándola. No sabía como se encontraría después del notición del día.

- Muy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por lo de Rukawa... pensé que estarías como ellas- le dijo señalando al trío Ru-Ka-Wa que seguía llorando.

- No te preocupes. Superé lo de Rukawa hace mucho- dijo sonriendo.

- _Haruko... ¿era eso lo que descubriste?_- Fugi observaba distante a sus dos amigas -_Espero que no hayas sido tú-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Ha sido una gran fiesta ¿no crees Kaede?- preguntó una mujer joven elegantemente vestida. _

_-Uhm una fiesta aburrida como todas. Sí- respondió ocultando lo que en realidad pensaba._

_-Hijo ¿has visto cómo te miraba la hija de los Miyamoto? Es una muchacha muy hermosa y el hombre con quien se case controlará todas las empresas de su familia. Y creo que le has gustado ¿qué dices Kaede?_

_-No me interesan las chicas- respondió con su habitual apatía_

_-Claro. Sólo tienes doce años, pero ya verás como dentro de un par de años no dices lo mismo. Creo que podríamos arreglar un buen compromiso- añadió su padre tomando una calada a su puro._

_-No me interesan...- repitió_

_-Ya lo veo- insistió haciendo caso omiso a su hijo- controlarás las empresas Rukawa y Miyamoto. Serás uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. Mañana los llamo y …_

_-NO- gritó- No queréis entender. A mi no me gustan las chicas. Me gustan los hombres!!!_

_No recuerdo una discusión como aquella. Mis padres, unos empresarios respetados y tradicionalistas, no podían tolerar eso. Qué diría la élite social si supieron que le heredero Rukawa era un invertido. Mi madre lloraba mientras mi padre no paraba de gritar._

_-La culpa es del básquet. !!Ver tanto hombre en la ducha ha hecho que enfermes!!!_

_Eso si que no lo podía tolerar. ¡Cómo se atrevía!_

_-El básquet no tiene nada que ver!!- grité con todas mis fuerzas_

_-Te ha convertido en un maldito homosexual!!_

_-Pues es lo que soy. Y antes prefiero eso a casarme por compromiso y vivir amargado como vosotros por lo que dirán los demás._

_Aún me duele la cara cuando recuerdo el bofetón de mi padre. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres, pero no la última que tuve noticias suyas._

Rukawa estaba sentado bajo un árbol apartado del parque, apretando y estirando la banda que usaba cuando jugaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kaede levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que lo miraban con preocupación. Allí estaba él, aparecido de la nada. Pero no le respondió, simplemente desvió su mirada y volvió a sus pensamientos. Shûichi entendió que algo malo le había pasado, por lo que se sentó a su lado esperando poder hacer algo por él.

_Aún recuerdo ese día. El día en que lo conocí. Yo acababa de llegar del colegio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No estaba preparado para tan bella visión._

_-¿Eres Kaede Rukawa?- yo asentí- Me envían tus padres- mi única reacción fue cerrar la puerta en las narices de ese hombre._

_Al cabo de unas horas decidí salir a entrenar, y ahí me lo encontré, sentado ante la puerta de mi apartamento, sonriéndome. Si antes ya lo sabía, ahora no había duda, me gustaban los hombres, y yo, a mis trece años me enamoré por primera vez. No sé como, pero acabemos hablando en una cafetería cercana y me explicó el motivo de su visita. Era psicólogo y lo habían enviado mis padres para que me "curara" y así volver a casa a hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Pero como él mismo me dijo, no sabía que era lo que tenía que tratar. Entonces se lo conté. Le conté los hechos que ocurrieron hacía un año, por lo que me fui de casa. Era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien. Estuvo serio durante todo el relato, pero al acabar empezó a reír. Yo le miré con cara de what?_

_-Lo siento- me dijo limpiándose una lagrimita- ¿y por eso me contratan? Si la homosexualidad es lo más normal del mundo. Creo que son ellos lo que tendrían que ir al psicólogo._

_Y así empezó nuestra amistad. Me visitaba a menudo. Decía que era como tener un hermano pequeño. Eso era lo que era yo para él. Pero un día simplemente no vino. Le esperé horas, días… No apareció. Fui a su consulta, estaba cerrada. Fui a su apartamento, estaba vacío. Lloré, lloré mucho. Porque dolía. Nunca más, me dije. Pero el corazón no obedece órdenes._

- A veces hablar te hace sentir mejor- dijo de pronto Kudo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-No creo que te importen mis problemas...- dijo ausente-...ni a nadie- susurró

-A mí si- Rukawa lo miró extrañado- quiero decir... que no hace mucho que nos conocemos y eso- dijo nervioso- pero no me gusta verte así. -ahora si que Rukawa no entendía nada- Seré tu psicólogo particular- trató de disimular- te prometo que no diré nada de... ¿Rukawa?- el rubio se sorprendió cuando el moreno se levantó repentinamente y se alejó corriendo.

-Rukawa espera!!!- Kudo empezó a seguirlo, pero Kaede no se dio cuenta, como tampoco del coche que se le acercaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**N/A:** ejem.. ejem... gomen, gomen, gomen, por tardar tanto, pero por fin Cdm ha vuelto!!! Primero de todo Feliz Año a todo el mundo!! (aunque ya es un pelín tarde) Segundo: dentro de dos semanas acabo los exámenes (por fíiiiiiinnnn) así que espero actualizar más seguido. Y referente al capítulo.... iba a ser más largo pero siempre he querido acabar un capítulo dejando suspense (soy mala jeje) Y ahora los reviews: 

**Shadir: **opino lo mismo. Ru y Hana hacen muy buena pareja, ya se sabe que los polos opuestos se atraen, y Haruko... es que no pega ni con pegamento!!! Con respecto a Sakura (no es que yo sea muy buena definiendo personalidades) pensé que a Hana le pegaba alguien enérgico, pero a la vez femenino. No se si lo habré conseguido. Asta otra.

**Elian:** uooo, eres de Martorell, si estamos al lado, weno a una hora en tren (sin contar los retrasos) Sí, tienes razón, Haruko es una p. (al menos en mi fic) y parece tan buenecita... Y lo de la ducha... esa era mi intención ;p

**Nian: **holas de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Abrazos.

**Aska ishida: **holitas!! Parece que no tienes mucha suerte con los resfriados, pues ya somos dos (coff, coff) Espero que te encuentres bien y que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos!!

**Haruko Sakuragi: **holas!! me hizo mucha ilusión tu review ya que no esperaba que después de tanto sin actualizar me llegara alguno. Me gusta mucho que te guste la historia (sube mi baja autoestima) Y ten por seguro que no la dejaré. Acabar esto es como un reto personal. Jeje. Y tu fic me encantó, además que es el único yuri de SD que he encontrado. Besos y abrazos

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a actualizar rápido, aunque está vez he tardado. Ya sabéis, si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails

Dewa mata


	7. Enero 2

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa) El resto son míos.

Puede contener shonen-ai.

* * *

Cdm presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

**Capítulo 7: Enero 2**

-Varón adolescente. Accidente de tráfico. Varías fracturas y contusiones. Gran perdida de sangre- indicaba el camillero a los médicos que se harían cargo del paciente.

-Preparen plasma y el quirófano 4 / Ritmo cardíaco bajando, lo perdemos / Deprisa dejen paso- los médicos harían todo lo posible para salvar esa joven vida que se escapa a cada segundo que pasaba. Era un día como cualquier otro en el área de urgencias del Hospital Central de Kanagawa.

Desde una ventana un joven observó la llegada de la ambulancia.

-Tienes suerte. Ese podrías haber sido tú- Shûichi no se había movido ni un momento de al lado de Rukawa, a quien le acababan de poner unos puntos en la frente.

-Listo- dijo dando al joven unas palmaditas en la espalda- quizás te deje una pequeña cicatriz. Tendrás que estar ingresado un par de días para controlar la evolución de tu brazo.

¿Podré jugar a básquet- fue lo primero que dijo desde que lo trajeron.

-Claro. Sólo es un esguince. Pero hasta que no esté completamente curado no quiero que cojas un balón. No serías el primero que por una lesión mal curada no pudiera volver a jugar.- dicho esto el médico dejo solos a los dos jóvenes. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la habitación. Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero ninguno sabía como empezar. Hasta que uno encontró el valor necesario.

-Como no sé donde vives he dicho que avisen a tu instituto- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-...- Rukawa se mantenía en silencio, observando las interesantes sábanas de su cama.

¿No piensas decir nada- preguntó con un tono neutro.

-Gracias- susurró

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero- le respondió suavemente. -Sea lo que sea, si se lo cuentas a alguien te sentirás mejor- se sentó en la cama e hizo que le mirara a los ojos -Por favor Rukawa confía en la gente... -dijo abrazándole -...confía en mí.-

Una extraña sensación, mezcla de miedo y bienestar, recorrió el cuerpo de Rukawa. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo.

-Cuando he visto que ese coche se te acercaba... yo... he sentido mucho miedo...- dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello del moreno. El corazón de Rukawa empezó a latir rápidamente, y por el contacto con el cuerpo del rubio, notó como el suyo también se aceleró cuando Rukawa le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo...- el menor iba a decir algo, pero el sonido que hizo la puerta al ser golpeada por alguien provocó que ambos se separaran inmediatamente. Shûichi se levantó de la cama y aún sonrojado abrió la puerta -vendré mañana- dijo antes de marcharse, dejando extrañados al grupo que iba a visitar al paciente por la prisa que tenía por dejar el lugar.

-Rukawa ¿Rukawa qué te ha pasado / Nos has dado un susto de muerte- por la puerta entraban Hanamichi, Sakura, Youhei, Okus, Takamiya y Noma.

-Qué hacéis aquí- escupió fríamente al verlos.

¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí- preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo

-Largaos. FUERA DE AQUÍ- esta reacción les cogió desprevenidos por lo que salieron por la puerta corriendo.

¿Qué le pasa a Rukawa? Se ha golpeado la cabeza y se ha vuelto tonto o qué-

-Esperadme aquí- dijo Sakura- iré a hablar con él.- Al entrar en la habitación encontró a un Rukawa con la mirada perdida. -Estábamos todos muy preocupados- Rukawa la miró. Al ver que no le echaba se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama -El equipo quería venir, pero el entrenador dijo que tantos molestaríamos. Él está hablando con los médicos. Luego vendrá.- silencio. ¿Quieres hablar- más silencio. -Bien. No le digas a nadie lo que te pasa.- dijo con indiferencia fingida -Es tu vida, tu sabrás lo que te conviene. Pero tengo derecho a saber porque nos has tratado así. Y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas- sentenció cruzándose de brazos. -Y te advierto que soy muy cabezota.

-... Yo les escuché.

En la sala de espera Sakuragi y su ejército esperaban noticias del oficial de información, o sea, de Sakura.

-Arrrggg! Ya llevan media hora ¿Porque tarda tanto- gritaba el pelirrojo sin acordarse de donde estaba

-Tranquilo Hanamichi, o nos echarán- su mejor amigo intentaba tranquilizarle -Mira allí llega- dijo señalando a la chica.

-Lo he dejado con el entrenador Anzai- explicó antes de que hablaran

¿Pero has averiguado algo- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Sí- los cinco prestaron atención -que sois unos bocazas.- dijo con resignación

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El entrenador Anzai había ido a visitarle por la mañana, ya que no tenía que dar clases. Sakura y el ejército fueron después de clase, mientras Hanamichi estaba en el entrenamiento. Ya a última hora llego Shûichi. Sólo hablaron de trivialidades, sin mencionar nada de lo que pasó o dijeron el día anterior. Era como un pacto no hablado. Si tenían que decirse algo, un hospital no era el mejor lugar.

-Mañana me dan el alta- dijo Rukawa ofreciéndole uno de los bombones que alguien le había traído.

-Gracias ¿vendrán tus padres a buscarte?

-No- respondió fríamente.

-_Creo que he metido la pata_- se recriminó mentalmente -pues si no te parece mal, vendré yo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-He convocado esta reunión por una cuestión muy importante- el ejército al completo se encontraba en la terraza de uno de los edificios de la preparatoria, ya que su jefe había convocado una reunión de urgencia -Antes de que Rukawa regrese hay que encontrar y dar su merecido a la persona que difundió el rumor- dijo con llamas en los ojos.

-No se yo...- habló la voz de la razón, digo, Youhei. -a parte de que va ser muy difícil saber quien empezó ¿no crees que lo mejor será olvidarlo?

-Si! Vamos a dar su merecido al bocazas- gritaron el resto. Cualquier excusa es buena para buscar pelea.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Después de dos días sin presencia de vida, el apartamento de Rukawa parecía un frigorífico de lo frío que estaba, por lo que lo primero que hizo cuando entraron fue encender la calefacción. Después de comprobar la correspondencia, propaganda principalmente, y que parte de las frutas y verduras y otros alimentos del frigorífico se habían estropeado, se sentó frente a Kudo para beber el té que habían preparado entre ambos.

¿Vives solo- el moreno asintió -Pero supongo que tus padres vendrán a cuidarte estos días.

-No- dijo removiendo su té -Mis padres y yo no nos tratamos desde hace años. Tampoco se preocupan por mí ni yo de ellos.- una amarga sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios- Sólo sé que me ingresan cada mes dinero para mis gastos. Es su obligación hasta que cumple la mayoría de edad- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento- se excusó el rubio.

-No tienes por que. No me soportan y punto- dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Ante estas palabras el chico más mayor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse. ¿Cómo que y punto? No se creía que Rukawa le diera tan poca importancia. A nadie le es inmune la indeferencia de las otras personas, y menos aún la de sus propios padres. Pero lo que no podía, ni quería entender, es como unos padres son capaces de abandonar a un hijo, y más aún en la etapa tan dura que es la adolescencia, cuando son más necesarios. Aunque se negara a reconocerlo, estaba seguro de que a Rukawa le dolía muchísimo el trato de su familia.

¿Quieres saber por qué me odian- la mirada perdida y la voz rota le dieron la razón. Y así el chico de mirada zorruna empezó a hablar. Le explicó el cuando y como descubrió su sexualidad. La confusión que le causó por descubrirla en tan temprana edad, lo que provocó que se fuera refugiando de la gente y la indiferencia de los demás ante ello. El como sus padres avergonzados, lo repudiaron. Y no sólo eso, sino que tratándolo como a un enfermo le enviaron un psicólogo, la única persona en donde encontró refugio. Pero que también lo traicionó. También habló de los hechos ocurridos en los últimos días: la reacción de Shohoku al descubrir su homosexualidad y el malentendido con sus amigos.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban para salir de sus ojos rasgados. Que tontería ¿no? Tenía ganas de llorar por algo que se juró mil veces que no le afectaba. Los firmes brazos del rubio lo abrazaron y con dulzura guió su cabeza hasta su pecho.

-Llora- le susurró. El llanto contenido por años empapó su jersey. Pero no le importaba. Era consciente de la trascendencia del momento. Rukawa había abierto su corazón, y se lo había abierto a él. Se sentía honrado por la confianza que el joven le había depositado. Y teniendo a aquel adolescente entre sus brazos, también fue consciente de que quería protegerlo de los fantasmas que atormentaban su corazón. Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, hasta que sólo quedaron suspiros.

¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Gracias- susurró avergonzado Kaede.

-Sabes...- la voz de Shûichi seguía sonando dulce, pero ahora se había vuelto melancólica. Era un momento de confesiones. -A mí me pasó lo contrario.- Rukawa se separó del pecho del rubio sin entender, pero dispuesto a escuchar su historia. -Cuando tenía dieciséis años y todos mis amigos sólo pensaban en chicas, a mi no me atraía ninguna. Fue cuando descubrí que era homosexual.- el más joven no se esperaba esta declaración. ¿Sería por eso que se sentía tan a gusto con él ¿Por qué había pasado por lo mismo -Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no lo quise aceptar. Que idiotez ¿verdad- el chico rió -Ni que se pudiera cambiar algo así. Pero yo quería ser como el resto y entré en una gran depresión- su voz volvía a sonar melancólica. -Por suerte mis padres supieron comprenderme. Nunca les podré agradecer suficiente lo que hicieron. Si no fuera por ellos yo ahora...- el rubio calló y Rukawa comprendió lo que iba a decir. -Claro que hubo gente que me dio de lado. En cambio, hubo otra que siempre se mantuvo conmigo. En estas situaciones es cuando descubres quienes son tus verdaderos amigos.

-Tienes razón-

-Si ya es la hora de comer- exclamó de pronto el mayor. ¿Qué te parece si encargamos unas pizzas? Luego te acompañaré a comprar. Necesitas llenar esa nevera urgentemente- y así, la atmósfera que se había creado se rompió. Pero ambos eran conscientes que a partir de ese momento había algo que los unía.

Resumen rápido: encargaron las pizzas, hablaron de banalidades, llegaron las pizzas, se comieron las pizzas, vieron la televisión, jugaron a juegos, salieron, pasearon por "su" parque, fueron a comprar, regresaron al apartamento de Rukawa.

Ya era de noche y, después de asegurarse de que el jugador de Shohoku no necesitara nada, Shûichi se dispuso a marchar. Ya en la puerta, el rubio sacó un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

¿Puedo escribirte algo en el vendaje- el moreno asintió. -Este es mi número de teléfono. Llámame cuando quieras.- y despidiéndose con la mano se marchó _-Quiero aliviar tu corazón, pero no quiero presionarte. Por ahora me conformo estando a tu lado. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Después de días de "a mí me lo dijo x, que se lo dijo y, que lo escuchó a w", "no me lo dijo nadie, se lo oí a un grupo de tercero", "para no oírlo, si todo el mundo lo decía", la investigación seguía igual.

-Así no averiguaremos nada.- se lamentó Okus. El grupo se encontraba en Danny's cotejando la información obtenida hasta la fecha. Y el balance era negativo.

-Ya os dije que era mejor dejarlo correr- dijo Mito. Los chicos suspiraron.

-Estaba pensando- intervino Sakura- que la persona que lo dijo, o bien se lo inventó y resultó que era verdad, o bien lo sabía.- los chicos asintieron. -Si es lo primero tiene que ser alguien que odie mucho a Rukawa- instintivamente se giraron hacia el pelirrojo.

¡Se puede saber que miráis? paf-puf-pof-paf ¡Que somos amigos- dijo después de repartir cuatro cabezazos mortales.

-La otra opción- interrumpió la muchacha- es que ese alguien lo sabía.

Paf-puf-pof-paf -Os la estáis ganando- advirtió el pelirrojo antes de que sus amigos dijeran nada. -Que yo sepa, sólo lo sabíamos yo y...- mientras pensaba se rascaba la barbilla -naaa imposible.- dijo agitando la mano.

¿Quién- preguntaron todos

-Haruko. Pero ya os digo que es imposible.

-Completamente imposible- repitieron los chicos

-_Akagi_- pensó la muchacha.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

¡Hanamichi me ofendes- dijo una muy indignada Haruko ¿Acaso insinúas que lo dije yo?

-No Haruko no es eso...- intentaba excusarse el pelirrojo- pero quizás se lo comentaste a alguna amiga...

-Como quieres que se lo haya dicho a alguien- los ojos azules de la muchacha empezaban a humedecerse- Creía que éramos amigos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí- la muchacha se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que no viera su llanto.

-Ay no Haruko no llores- mientras el pelirrojo intentaba consolar a la chica, dos personas los observaban escondidos.

-Ya te dije que era imposible que fuera Haruko- susurró Mito -es demasiado inocente e idolatra a Rukawa.

-Idolatraba- corrigió la chica.

¿Cómo?

-Pues eso. Digamos que ha cambiado de gustos- dijo mirando como SU pelirrojo hacía tonterías para que ESA dejara de llorar.

-Vamos Sakura, Haruko es una buena amiga de Hanamichi y se preocupa mucho por él. ¿No será que estás celosa- preguntó con picardía.

-Llámalo paranoia o intuición femenina, pero no me fío de Akagi.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pitos y cornetas anunciaban la llegada del grupo más escandaloso de la preparatoria de Shohoku. Detrás de ellos iba Rukawa sintiendo una gran vergüenza ajena (aunque no la mostrara) escoltado por el pelirrojo. Ese día Kaede volvía a clase, y también se cerraba, oficialmente, la investigación con un resultado negativo.

-No te preocupes kitsune, si alguien se mete contigo yo me encargaré de él.- el pelirrojo empezó a reír con su risa escandalosa patentada. Rukawa estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Ahora sí que la gente los miraba. Pero de pronto Sakuragi se puso serio. -Que suerte tienes Rukawa- dijo el pelirrojo. El susodicho alzó una ceja. ¿Suerte? Si no recordaba mal había pasado por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, le había atropellado un coche, etc. -Te has librado de un montón de clases. Auch-

-Pero mira que eres bruto Hanamichi Sakuragi- detrás de él se encontraba ni más ni menos que Ayako abanico en mano. -Me alegro de que ya estés mejor Rukawa.

-Perdón por las molestias que os he causado- se disculpó inclinándose.

-Venga no digas tonterías.- dijo moviendo la mano rápidamente -Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es acabar de recuperarte pronto para volver al equipo.

-Pero tampoco hace falta que corras mucho- interrumpió el pelirrojo -ya que gracias a este genio tu ausencia casi no se nota. JAJAauch Ayako- ahora se refregaba el nuevo golpe que la manager le había dado.

-Do'aho-

-Teme kitsune ¿A quien le dices do'aho- los ahora amigos se encaraban como en los viejos tiempos mientras Ayako los observaba divertida.

-Una cosa Rukawa- dijo la manager antes de marcharse -ni se te ocurra aparecerte por el gimnasio. Y que no me entere de que has estado practicando a escondidas. O si no...- un zarandeo de su abanico mostró cual sería el castigo por desobedecerla. -Y tú Sakuragi, más vale que no llegues tarde al entrenamiento. Adioooos.

Después de que Ayako se alejara, intentaron seguir su camino hacia el edificio, pero no pudieron. Había veinte o quizás treinta, y en cabeza unas personas demasiado conocidas. Los dos jugadores de básquet se miraron con miedo mientras el sudor les recorría el rostro. Estaban rodeados.

¡KYAAAA/ Rukawa¿Cómo estás Rukawa/ Te hemos extrañado mucho/ Rukawa te queremos- una mole de chicas cargadas con flores, peluches y regalos varios se abalanzaron sobre el moreno. El pelirrojo pudo escaparse como pudo, pero Kaede estaba atrapado. Tantos días sin verlo había hecho que el ejército de animadoras de Rukawa se volviera aún más peligroso. Daban miedo.

-A ver dejad paso- el otro ejército de Shohoku se abría camino entre el mar de hormonas rugientes. Una vez llegaron hasta Rukawa, Okus, Noma y Youhei formaron un cordón de seguridad. Takamiya, con un brillo especial en sus gafas, sacó de quien sabe donde un megáfono.

-Todas en fila y sin empujar. Nosotros nos encargamos de que reciba vuestros regalos.

Desde la ventana de una de las clases, un grupo de chicas observaba la curiosa escena.

-Valla, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo con desgana Matsui.

¿Acaso te disgusta- preguntó Fugi

-Es que era tan divertido verlas deambular como fantasmas porque no estaba Rukawa- expresó divertida ¿verdad Haruko?

-Bah. No son más que unas escandalosas- la joven fijó su vista en el alto muchacho que caminaba ignorando a la fila de chicas que caminaban detrás de él.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Estaba feliz. Aunque por su rostro inexpresivo se podría pensar todo lo contrario. La razón: le habían quitado el vendaje. Por fin podría volver a los entrenamientos. Sólo esperaba que todos esos días de casi inactividad no hubieran afectado demasiado a su forma física. Y digo casi, porque ¿alguien se cree que Kaede Rukawa iba a estar tanto tiempo sin hacer botar un balón? Sólo tenía inmovilizado un brazo, lo que significaba que con el otro iba haciendo ejercicios. Eso sí, sin que nadie se enterara. No estaba dispuesto a soportar un sermón de Ayako con abanicazo incluido, y menos aún de Sakuragi. Estaba tan lleno de energía que en vez de esperar el ascensor que le llevaría a la planta baja del hospital, decidió bajar por las escaleras. Bajaba tan tranquilo el kitsune, pensando en los entrenamientos que se auto-pondría, cuando divisó una persona conocida que salía de una de las consultas de esa planta. Extrañado leyó en la placa de información de la planta, a que especialidad se encargaban en ese piso. Y no se equivocaba.

-_¿Qué hace aquí Matsumoto?_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

* * *

**N/A: Pido tres millones de disculpas por el retraso. Y encima el capítulo me ha quedado extraño, mi imaginación es un desastre (snif-snif), las musas me han abandonado (snif-snif).Y encima al guardarlo en el document manager me comete errores, sobretodo en los guiones, exlamaciones, intorragantes y algunas separaciones. Una aclaración: no se si en un esguince se pone escayola o venda, y tampoco se cuanto tarda en curarse; por suerte nunca he tenido uno y a quien he preguntado me decían cosas distintas. Así que sorry si no se cura como lo he puesto. Y por si alguien no se acuerda, Matsumoto es el apellido de Sakura. Una pregunta ¿alguien me puede decir cuando se celebra el día blanco? Ahora los reviews: 

**Shadir**: Holas de nuevo. Estamos de acuerdo: Hana-Haruko no. Me alegra mucho que te guste Sakura como pareja de Hana. Aunque si te digo un secreto: soy una apasionada del Ru-Hana. Para mí son la pareja ideal. Algún día escribiré uno. Muchas gracias por leerme. Besos y abrazos.

**Sakare**: Hola y muchas gracias por el review. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gomen por tardar tanto en subirlo. Cuídate!

**Sakuragi 5**: Hola! Domo arigato por leerme y dejarme un mensaje. Perdón por la tardanza.

**Nian**: Ohayou! A ti también, perdón por la demora. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por el review. Nos leemos!

**Mitzu-chan**: Holitas! Y primero de todo: perdón por tardar tanto. No he entendido muy bien tu pregunta. ¿Te refieres a físicamente? Pues no sé...: 19 años, tan alto como Rukawa, esbelto pero atlético, ligeramente bronceado, rubio y típico corte de pelo (en el manga) que cae sobre los ojos, y ojos color miel/dorados. Imagínate a quien quieras: Eiri Yuki, Setsuna Mudo... Imaginación libre. Hasta otra!

Y el próximo capítulo: Febrero, es decir, San Valentín (jiji)

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir la historia. Lo de siempre, si me queréis decir vuestra opinión o lo que sea la aceptaré encantada. Enviar reviews o e-mails a: caritadmanga(arroba)3xl (punto)net

Dewa mata


	8. Febrero 1

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa) El resto son míos.

Puede contener shonen-ai.

* * *

**C**d**m** presenta... **Seis Meses**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

**Capítulo 8: Febrero**

··Rukawa es increíble- dijo Ayako al entrenador -Ha estado casi un mes sin jugar y su juego no se ha visto afectado- Anzai rió -¡Rukawa no te esfuerces mucho!

La normalidad había vuelto a los entrenamientos del equipo de básquet de Shohoku. La vuelta de Rukawa había sido muy esperada. Pero con él también había regresado sus animadoras gritonas y las peleas con el pelirrojo. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

··¿No ha venido Matsumoto?- el entrenamiento había acabado y al moreno le extrañaba no ver a la novia de su amigo. Que fuera a los entrenamientos se había convertido en algo habitual.

··No se encuentra bien- Kaede recordó preocupado donde la había visto días antes. -Pero sólo es un dolor de cabeza- matizó el pelirrojo. Al parecer la preocupación de Rukawa se había reflejado en su rostro.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aún se preguntaba que hacía allí. Un día que no había entrenamiento (saltarse un par de clases no le importaba mucho) lo podía haber aprovechado para practicar o llamar a Kudo a quien hacía días que no veía, o dormir. Pero no. Estaba en la puerta de Ryonan esperando a la novia de su amigo. ¿El por qué?. Estaba preocupado. No tardó en divisarla entre un grupo de chicas. Se extrañó al verlo.

··¿No le habrá pasado nada a Hana?- peguntó preocupada. No se le ocurría otra razón por la que el moreno estuviera esperándole.

··No es eso- le alivió -Ni siquiera sabe que he venido.

··¿Entonces?-preguntó extrañada.

··¿Qué te ocurre?- el tacto nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Rukawa. La chica lo miró sin entender. -El otro día te vi en el hospital. Salías de una consulta de la tercera planta- le refrescó la memoria.

La chica palideció -No... no te preocupes. Era sólo una revisión.

··Entonces tú...

··No!- dijo moviendo una mano -Bueno hace años, pero me trataron a tiempo- dijo convincente.

··¿Lo sabe Sakuragi?

··No. Y no quiero que lo sepa. Seguro que se preocuparía. Prométeme que no se lo dirás- Rukawa no pudo resistirse a la mirada suplicante de la chica y asintió. Era decisión suya el decírselo o no. Y si ella decía que estaba recuperada, no había razón para preocupar al pelirrojo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ya hacía casi media hora que tenía el teléfono en la mano. Había empezado a marcar ese número que ya sabía de memoria, pero siempre colgaba antes del último dígito. Estaba nervioso. Y eso que lo había llamado diversas veces y se habían visto otras tantas. Normalmente se encontraban en el parque. Corrían juntos y luego jugaban un poco a básquet. Kudo tenía razón, se le daba fatal ese deporte. Pero lo importante era que se divertían. Rukawa, quien consideraba el básquet una forma de evadirse y un posible futuro que lo llevaría lejos de Japón, por primera vez empezaba a valorarlo como una simple diversión.

Volvió a colgar. -_Ahora sí-_ pensó. Tomó aire. Cuando iba a levantar la bocina el aparato empezó a sonar. Maldijo mentalmente a quien se había atrevido a romperle la concentración.

··Moshi moshi- contestó de mala gana.

··Hola Rukawa- de seguida reconoció a su interlocutor _Kudo_ -Espero no molestar- dijo al notar que el moreno no decía nada.

··No. No hacía nada- Rukawa estaba asombrado ¿Tendrían alguna especie de conexión mental o algo así?

··Te llamaba para saber si el sábado tenías planes. Pero al igual ya has quedado con alguien.

··No. No he quedado- Un "bien" se escuchó desde el otro lado. -¿Decías?

··Nada nada- dijo rápidamente. No creía que lo fuera a escuchar. -¿Te apetece salir?

_Que preguntas_. -Sí.

··De acuerdo. Donde siempre a las nueve de la noche- Se despidieron y colgaron. Rukawa aún estuvo un rato con el aparato en la mano. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Empezaba a entender que le pasaba con ese muchacho.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Una pareja paseaba por la playa. Aunque aún fuera invierno y hacía un poco de frío siempre era agradable caminar sobre la arena. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y una estrella solitaria se veía en el cielo. La muchacha caminaba unos pasos por delante de su novio. Se detuvo y dejó que la mirada se perdiera en el ancho mar. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y por la espalda abrazó su estrecha cintura juntando su cuerpo al suyo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha y aspiró el suave aroma de sus cabellos.

··_No hay porque preocuparle-_ y besó tiernamente la mejilla de su novio.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El olor dulce del chocolate aún inundaba la cocina. La muchacha lo tenía todo preparado, el envoltorio y la nota que lo acompañaría. Sólo faltaba que se acabara de enfriar. Por la puerta se asomó la cabeza de su hermano.

··¿Para quién es el chocolate, Haruko?

Ella sonrió -Es un se-cre-to.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Excitación y entusiasmo. Pero sobretodo nervios era lo que se respiraba en Shohoku. En Shohoku y en casi todo el resto del país del sol naciente. Y no era porque fuese sábado y el día siguiente no hubiera clase, sino porque ese día las chicas declaraban su amor entregando chocolate, mientras que los chicos esperaban recibir uno de esos dulces tan preciados. Era catorce de febrero.

Rukawa iba camino del instituto dormido sobre su bicicleta. Esa noche apenas había dormido. ¿El motivo? Un muchacho de ojos dorados que últimamente le quitaba el sueño. Al mismo tiempo Hanamichi y Youhei se dirigían hacia el mismo sitio hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando una bicicleta pasó por encima del pelirrojo.

··¡Teme kitsune¡Lo haces a propósito!- gritó desde el suelo.

··Uhm? La culpa es tuya por estar en medio- Esto meses atrás hubiera significado la tercera guerra mundial, pero ahora no. Aunque a veces se pegaran o insultaran, no era como antes. Era más bien una forma de expresar su amistad. Un poco bruta, pero una forma como cualquier otra.

··Un día me tienes que decir como lo haces- bromeó Mito aludiendo a la capacidad de Rukawa de ir en bicicleta durmiendo. El aludido se encogió de hombros –Práctica- respondió. Y siguieron su camino.

··Ya veréis. Este año el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi recibirá un montón de chocolate- dijo poniendo su pose de tensai.

··Lo dudo- susurró su mejor amigo, pero al ver la mirada asesina del pelirrojo -Que este año tendrás un chocolate seguro.

La cara se le iluminó -Mi Sakuraaaa (suspiro) Cuento las horas para verte- el pelirrojo había subido a su nube particular -Ya verás que te tengo preparado... jijiji. Primero... jijiji y luego jijiji. Y a la noche... MUAJAJAJA- rió poniendo una cara sospechosamente pervertida.

··¿Qué le pasa a este?- señaló Rukawa al que seguía riendo como un poseso.

··Que está enamorado- respondió sin darle importancia -Y hoy es San Valentín- Cuando se dio cuenta caminaba solo. Rukawa se había parado pensativo -¿Te ocurre algo?

_¿Hoy es San Valentín?_ ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Si ese era uno de los días más peligrosos del año. Claro, peligroso si eres Kaede Rukawa y tienes un ejército de seguidoras fanáticas que no te dejan ni sabiendo que eres homosexual. ¡Un momento! _¡Hoy es sábado! Hoy es ESE sábado_. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un conocido:

··RU-KA-WAAAAA!- precedido por una gran nube de polvo. -Sabemos que no nos puedes corresponder, pero acepta esto por favor- dijeron al unísono. Y tras entregar los chocolates, tal y como llegaron, se fueron. Rukawa seguía en el mismo sitio, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. -Hoy es sábado- murmuró. Ese día las clases se le hicieron eternas.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El San Valentín de Hanamichi:

Las clases acababan de terminar. Ese día se había hecho eterno. Y encima ninguna chica le había dado chocolate. _No tienen gusto_. Por suerte los sábados no había entrenamiento, así que llegaría pronto a su casa y podría arreglarse con calma. La gundam estaba solidarizándose-riéndose de Noma, que había sido castigado, y Rukawa había desaparecido misteriosamente. _¿Tendrá una cita? Naaaa_. Cuando abrió su taquilla para coger sus zapatos de calle se quedó atónito. Además de sus zapatos había un paquetito y un sobre. Incrédulo cogió el sobre y miró el destinatario. _Hanamichi Sakuragi_. No se habían equivocado al dejarlo. Era para él. Miró en el otro lado del sobre pero no ponía el remitente. _Si es una broma de los chicos no tiene gracia_. Lo metió en su cartera y se fue.

Llegó a su casa y sin acordarse de su contenido, lanzó la cartera sobre el sofá. _Primero elegiré la ropa_. Abrió el armario y estudió su contenido. _Esto no. Esto tampoco. Esto ya me lo he puesto... Creo que mejor me ducho primero._

Ahora sí. Recién bañado, y con sólo una toalla anudada a la cintura, volvió a examinar su ropero. Al final se decidió por un pantalón gris de vestir y una camisa negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía que reconocer que desde que tenía novia se preocupaba mucho más por su aspecto. Se peinó unos mechones rebeldes y miró la hora. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Un poco de colonia por aquí y por allá y ya estaba listo. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

A la hora en punto de la que habían quedado llamó al timbre del apartamento de la muchacha. Los labios de la chica fue lo primero que le dieron la bienvenida.

··Es para ti- el pelirrojo le tendió el ramo que había comprado por el camino.

··Es precioso- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Aprovechó que Sakura se fue a poner las flores en agua para observarla detenidamente. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba una minifalda plisada de cuadros azules y blancos, una camisa blanca y un jersey sin mangas a juego con la falda sobre la camisa. También llevaba unas botas altas por debajo de la rodilla. Se había recogido su larga cabellera castaña, dejando caer graciosamente dos mechones a cada lado de la cara. -Estás preciosa- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda. Un beso en los labios los unió.

Ya se encontraban haciendo cola para comprar las entradas del cine. El pelirrojo había tramado el plan perfecto. Le diría de ver una película de medio y con un poco de suerte...

··_Hana tengo miedo. Abrázame._

··_No temas, yo te protegeré._

_-¿Verdad que te quedarás esta noche para que no tenga pesadillas?Hana. _Hana. HANA ¿Me escuchas!- el pelirrojo dejó su mundo particular y asintió con la cabeza -Te decía que si podemos ver la nueva versión del Exorcista. ¿Verdad que sí? Anda di que sí. Di que sí.

Una película después...

Los espectadores salían de la sala, algunos comentando la película, otros planeando que hacer ahora. Nuestra pareja caminaba cogida de la mano. El rostro un poco desilusionado por el fracaso de su plan contrastaba con la gran sonrisa que lucía la muchacha. Y es que si en algo había cambiado precisamente la chica en esos años que vivió fuera, era en sus gustos en cuanto al séptimo arte se refiere. Antes no soportaba las películas de terror y ahora... –No sé si podré esperar a que salga a la venta- decía muy emocionada –Hana ¿por qué tienes esa cara ¿Qué no te ha gustado?

··Si. Si. Si me ha gustado. Me ha encantado. JAJAJAJA- Sakura le miró como diciendo "que a mí no me engañas". Y es que sabía que cuando su pelirrojo reía de esa manera tan escandalosa era porque decía lo contrario de lo que pensaba. _Bueno, espero compensarlo con la sorpresa que le tengo preparada_. La chica se agarró amorosa al brazo de su novio y siguieron paseando.

Pasaron por la calle principal donde los comercios empezaban a cerrar dando paso a los locales que abrían sus puertas al anochecer. Miraban escaparates. Reían. Hablaban. Se besaban. Jugaban. Se sentían felices.

Grupos de amigos. Jóvenes parejas. Familias con hijos. Matrimonios mayores. Personas solas. Cada uno con una historia distinta a las demás. Todos ellos en la calle, convirtiéndola en un mar de caras desconocidas, pero en el fondo iguales. Y es que el tiempo acompañaba a salir aquella noche. A pesar de que el año aún era temprano hacía una noche inusualmente cálida para las fechas en las que se encontraban. La causa era un frente de anticiclón que había traído una bolsa de aire caliente en aquella parte de la gran isla japonesa, lo que hacía que las personas dejaran las bufandas y cambiaran los gruesos abrigos por otros más finos, por lo menos durante esa semana que durara el tiempo primaveral. Al menos era lo que habían dicho los meteorólogos.

La muchacha miraba a través de la ventana. Hacía una noche preciosa, ideal para acabar la velada con un romántico paseo por la playa. Buscó con la mirada a su novio. Lo encontró esperando a que le atendieran para pagar la cuenta. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Hanamichi le miró como diciendo que podía tardar un poco, ya que delante de él había otras tres personas. La chica le devolvió la mirada: no pasa nada. Te quiero. Volvió a observar el exterior. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Recordó el día, cuando apenas llevaban una semana saliendo, que al pasar por delante del restaurante donde ahora se encontraban que comentó que le gustaría comer allí algún día, pero que las listas de espera eran de semanas. Después de eso no lo volvió a mencionar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber vuelto a pasar por allí. Y Hanamichi se había acordado. Sonrió. No podía imaginarse lo que tendría que haber hecho el pelirrojo para conseguir mesa para ese día. Y es que era uno de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad, especializado en comida italiana y decorado con tal sencillez y elegancia que bien valía la espera para poder disfrutar de alguna de sus especialidades culinarias. Volvió a suspirar. Para ella Hanamichi Sakuragi era, simplemente, perfecto. Entre la gente que veía pasar al otro lado de la vidriera distinguió una persona conocida. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro al ver al chico de zorruna mirada con la ropa algo mojada y cubierto de arena, acompañado de un chico rubio en sus mismas condiciones. Ahora sería su turno de hacer las preguntas.

Poco después el pelirrojo regresó a la mesa. -¿Vamos?- preguntó tendiéndole su abrigo.

_Romántico y atento_. -Vamos.

La luna creciente iluminaba tenuemente sus figuras. Los dos besándose. Abrazándose. Camuflados entre los patines de agua que algún tendero de la playa tenía con la esperanza de que alguien los alquilara, aunque no estuvieran en temporada. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Se miraron a los ojos, diciendo sin palabras lo que sentían. El acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la dulce sensación. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. El dulce beso se fue volviendo apasionado mientras sus lenguas luchaban por invadir la cavidad del otro. Empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Una mano traviesa se situó sobre la pierna de la chica y empezó a ascender hacia el interior de su falda.

··Ha-Hana- consiguió articular –Aquí no, que nos pueden ver.- El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso. El tampoco se quería arriesgar a tener espectadores. Sakura se le acercó a decirle algo al oído. –Vamos a casa.

Apenas habían cerrado la puerta del apartamento y los abrigos volaron. Estaban deseosos. Querían sentirse el uno al otro. Llegaron a la habitación, y entre besos y caricias la recostó sobre la cama. Los zapatos ya estaban en el suelo y los primeros botones empezaban a ceder.

··Espera un momento- dijo suavemente. El pelirrojo tuvo que resignarse a esperar a que su novia volviera a la habitación. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. En la puerta estaba ella. Ahora sólo llevaba la camisa estratégicamente abrochada dejando entrever su ropa interior. En su mano traía un bote de ¿helado?

··Es hora de darte tu chocolate.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El San Valentín de Rukawa:

Al más puro estilo de las películas de espías Rukawa salió del instituto. Todo era poco para evitar a las locas de sus fans. Pero es que tampoco quería encontrarse a la gundam. Tenía prisa para volver a casa y ellos seguramente lo entretendrían. Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a que descubrieran que había quedado. Ya se los imaginaba, en medio de la escuela lanzándole confeti y tocando sus trompetitas gritando "Rukawa tiene novio. Rukawa tiene novio".

Misión cumplida. Llegó a su casa sano y salvo. Después de ducharse se estiró sobre su cama. Aún falta mucho para las nueve. Una duda le recorría la cabeza. ¿Kudo le invitó a salir sabiendo el día que era¿Era una especie de insinuación¿O era un día como cualquier otro? Perezoso miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

20:03 –Mierda! Me he dormido- Saltó de la cama y abrió el armario. Unos pantalones tejanos, un jersey negro con cremallera sobre el hombro y una cazadora. Un intento fallido de peinar su cabello azabache, un poco de colonia y rumbo al parque.

Un grupo de chicas miraba con curiosidad el moreno que estaba sentado en un banco cercano a ellas. El chico volvió a mirar la hora. 21:16.

··¿Le habrán dado plantón?- preguntó una.

··No creo. ¿Quién sería capaz de plantar a semejante monumento?- replicó otra.

21: 27

_No viene. ¿Y si se ha olvidado¿Y si quería jugar con migo?_ _¿Y si le ha pasado algo¿Y si le llamó a su casa?_ Rukawa levantó la vista buscando una cabina telefónica. Pero en vez de eso lo que vio fue a un chico rubio haciendo gala de su habilidad en el atletismo corriendo hacia él.

··Siento-el retraso- tras la carrera le costaba respirar.

··No importa. Acabo de llegar- una mentira piadosa nunca queda mal.

··Es que- dijo sonrojándose -Esta noche no he dormido bien y ahora me he dormido- Rukawa le miró. ¿Es posible que les hubiera pasado lo mismo? No pudo evitar reír ante esta idea. -No se donde le ves la gracia- el rubio tenía la sensación de haberse perdido algo.

··No es nada- respondió dejando de reír -Cosas mías-

··Tendrías que reír más a menudo. Te ves muy atractivo. Aunque ya lo eres- Ahora fue el menor quien se sonrojó. -¿Comemos algo?

Bastante rato después los dos chicos se encontraban saboreando una "suculenta" cena a base de hamburguesas y patatas fritas. Después de buscar en vano un lugar donde cenar, acabaron en un local de comida rápida. Y no era de esperar: sábado por la noche y San Valentín, por lo que al gentío habitual se le había unido las parejas que festejaban el día y que con previsión habían reservado mesa.

El moreno miraba de reojo a su acompañante. Nunca ver comer un simple helado le había alterado tanto. El rubio se llevó otra cucharilla a la boca y a continuación pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, buscando saborear al máximo el dulce sabor. Otro poco fue a parar lentamente a su boca. Tragó. Rukawa dio otro sorbo a su batido.

··Si el entrenador me viera ahora, pondría el grito en el cielo- Shûichi cargó otro poco. Rukawa le miró extrañado -Es que es muy estricto con lo que comemos. ¿Tu entrenador no se preocupa de estas cosas?

··No. El nos dice que nos alimentemos bien. Aunque lo nuestro es un club estudiantil y el tuyo uno federado.

··Será eso...- miró su tarrina y cargó chocolate. A diferencia de las otras veces su trayecto no murió en la boca del rubio sino que paró frente a la del moreno -Di aah- Rukawa sonrojado le dejó hacer. Cuando tragó le tendió el batido de chocolate que había pedido. Kudo bebió también sonrojado. Así de una forma tan sencilla habían intercambiado sus chocolates, haciendo con aquel simple gesto que las palabras sobraran.

Caminando y hablando llegaron sin darse cuenta a la playa. Aunque esa no era su intención, ya que habían planeado ir a Predilection, el bar musical donde acostumbraban a ir. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Como si se leyeran el pensamiento se descalzaron y se dirigieron a la arena. No había gente en la playa, sólo a lo lejos se veía alguna persona.

El mar estaba en calma. Parecía una balsa sin fin que desprendía leves destellos plateados debido al movimiento del agua. Y sobre esta, como en un inmenso espejo, se reflejaba una luna creciente que brillaba en el cielo acompañada de infinidad de estrellas. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el leve rumor de las olas.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro sin romper la atmósfera de silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Rukawa se inclinó para recoger una concha que le había llamado la atención. Cuando alzó la cabeza se quedó sin respiración. Shûichi tenía la mirada perdida en el mar, que se reflejaba en esos ojos dorados que tanto le fascinaban. La tenue luz que desprendía la luna le hacía ver como algo mágico, irreal. El rubio dejaba que el agua acariciara sus pies desnudos. La temperatura del líquido era un poco fría, pero soportable. Se subió la pernera de pantalón y entró un poco en el agua. Se giró y sonrió a Rukawa.

··Me gusta el mar en la noche. ¿Vienes?

Dudó, pero se decidió a imitarlo. El rubio le lanzó una sonrisa burlona y un chorro de agua fue a para en el rostro de Rukawa. Este le lanzó otra sonrisa y también le salpicó. Entre risas empezó una guerra de agua entre ambos chicos. Cuando se cansaron se miraron y rieron más fuerte. Estaban completamente empapados.

··Mira como me has puesto- dijo Shûichi estrujándose el jersey.

··Tú empezaste- respondió Rukawa sacudiéndose el pelo.

··¿Asi...? Ahora verás- el chico empezó a corre hacia Rukawa, y este tratando de escapar se dirigió a la arena. -No huyas cobarde.

··Atrápame si puedes- le respondió girándose sin dejar de correr. El rubio lo alcanzó cogiéndole del jersey pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó y calló. En un acto reflejo frenó la caída apoyando las manos en el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a Kaede debajo suyo. Se miraron sonrojados. Podían sentir el cuerpo mojado y la respiración agitada del otro. Un calor les recorrió el cuerpo. Sin poder controlar su cuerpo Shûichi bajó la cabeza. Rukawa subió la suya. Cerraron los ojos. Sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros. Podían notar el cálido aliento del otro.

El ladrido de un perro les hizo volver a la realidad. Con la cara incandescente se separaron.

··Se-será mejor que nos vayamos.

Eran ajenos a las miradas de curiosidad que su aspecto, aún mojado y con bastante arena, provocaba. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que podía haber sido y no fue. Y así llegaron al apartamento de Rukawa, que con mucho esfuerzo convenció a su acompañante para que subiera a asearse un poco. Tras darle ropa limpia le invitó a darse una ducha. Mientras este se aseaba, Rukawa se contempló en el espejo. Al verse no reconocía al solitario adolescente que era unos meses atrás. Tenía los ojos brillantes de felicidad y el pelo apelmazado por el salitre y la arena, testigos de la "pelea" en la playa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Eso no lo había hecho ni de niño. De pronto la imagen del rubio sobre él le invadió la mente. Podía recordar perfectamente su cálido aliento rozándole los labios. Sintió un hormigueo en el pecho. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Pero no podía dejar de recordar como le miraban esos ojos dorados. Los mismos que le miraron preocupados aquel día en el parque cuando el cansancio hizo que se desvaneciera. Ahora se vio comer el helado que Shûichi le daba. Se sonrojó. Cualquiera que les hubiese visto pensaría que eran pareja. _Ojalá,_ suspiró. Había tomado una decisión. Le haría saber a Kudo lo que sentía por él. Pero... ¿eso cómo se hace?

Mientras tanto, Shûichi se encontraba en la ducha y sus pensamientos no eran muy distintos a los del moreno. Maldecía al perro que los había interrumpido en el mejor momento. Un poco más y le hubiera mostrado sus sentimientos. Aunque no creía que se lo pudiera decir más claro. Y estaba seguro que era correspondido. Al menos eso era lo que intuía. Pero también sabía lo reservado que era Rukawa y que tendría que ser él quien diera el paso definitivo. _De esta noche no pasa_. Salió de la ducha y se secó. Cogió la ropa limpia que le había dejado. No pudo evitar olerla. Olía a él.

Su ropa le quedaba bien. Por suerte eran de la misma talla. Solamente los pantalones le quedaban un poco largos. Tenía el cabello mojado, lo que le hacía resaltar su color natural. Y peinado de una forma despeinada por haberse pasado la mano por el pelo. Dejó de mirarle. No fuera que se diera cuenta.

··Pon la tele si quieres- indicó el moreno -Y ya sabes donde está la nevera. Siéntete como en tu casa. Acabo rápido- Cuando desapareció tras la puerta del baño el rubio se acomodó en el sofá. Encendió el televisor y lo volvió a apagar. _Que cómodo es este sofá_. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, el sueño y el cansancio que la ducha había despertado se fueron apoderando de él.

Poco después el dueño del apartamento entró en el salón. Al verle no pudo esconder una dulce sonrisa. Se veía tan tranquilo... Fue a su habitación a por una manta. Recostó cómodamente al rubio y lo tapó. Se sentó juntó a él en el espacio que quedaba y sin dejar de mirar su rostro sereno se dejó abrazar por lo brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**N/A: **He resucitado! (aunque sólo sea por unos días) Weno, no se como pedir perdón por este super mega gran atraso así, que gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen y más gomen. 

**Nihonko**: es todo un honor para mí que alguien empiece leyendo fics de SD con uno mío. Cuando me dejaste el review ya había subido 7 capítulos, así que ya sabrás quien estaba celoso. Y también gracias por el review de ¿Acaso? Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sorry si no es más largo, pero es básicamente como me se sentía ese día. Y también por el de Mi historia con... .Quien sabe, quizás un día me animo y hago más capítulos o una versión larga. Si ganas no me faltan, pero tiempo sí. Muchas gracias y hasta otra!

**Nian**: muchas gracias por tus reviews. Te expliqué lo que es Sant Jordi en un review que te dejé en no me acuerdo donde. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Hasta otra!

**Shadir**: perdón por la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. "Con cariño y con amor, ten paciencia por favor": esto lo escuché de pequeña en no sé donde y me marcó. Jeje.

**Lluna kori saishi**: muchas gracias por los reviews. Y sí, la primavera es un asco, sobretodo si eres alérgica. Ya sabes que puedes enviarme todos los reviews y mails que quieras. Gracias por aguantar mis paranoias. Petoneeeets! Por cierto, a mí tampoco me regalaron ninguna rosa. Que triste. Snif-snif.

Dewa mata


	9. Febrero 2

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa) El resto son míos.

Puede contener shonen-ai.

* * *

**C**d**m** presenta... **SEIS MESES**

**Capítulo 9: Febrero 2**

Ya hacía horas que los rayos del sol entraban a través de la ventana iluminando la estancia. Perezosamente consiguió abrir los ojos. Al principio le costó reconocer el lugar. Era el apartamento de Rukawa. Recordó la noche anterior. Al parecer se había dormido esperando al moreno. Un movimiento a su lado le llamó la atención. Era el oji azul que dormía. A pesar de la segura incomodidad que ofrecía el reducido espacio del sofá donde se encontraba Rukawa, éste dormía completamente tranquilo. Shûichi se levantó y tratando de no despertar a su anfitrión lo recostó para que estuviera más cómodo.

-¿Ya es de día?- preguntó medio dormido.

-Sí. Pero sigue durmiendo- respondió suavemente.

Al reconocer la voz, el moreno se acabó de despertar. –Creo que me he dormido.

-Pues ya somos dos- un bostezo escapó de la boca del mayor.

-¿Qué hora es?

El rubio miró su reloj de pulsera para todo seguido dar el mayor grito que había dado en sus diecinueve años de vida –MIS PADRES ME MATAN- y es que eran pasados medio día y no había avisado de que pasaría la noche fuera. Tampoco era su intención.

Poco después se encontraban despidiendo en la puerta del apartamento. El ambiente se notaba un poco cargado, ya que ambos querían decir algo. Al final uno se atrevió.

-Mañana me marcho a Tokio.- El corazón de Rukawa se detuvo unos segundos ¿cómo que se marchaba! –Participaré en un mitin de atletismo- El menor volvió a respirar. –Es el día veintiséis, pero iré con el club para entrenar. Será mi última competición... y me gustaría que vinieras- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Allí estaré.

Kudo sonrió. –Te llamaré para decirte donde es y todo eso. Otra cosa...- Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado, sin tiempo a responder siquiera. Shûichi se acercó a Rukawa y unió sus labios a los suyos. Tras el cual salió apresurado hacia su casa, dejando a un Kaede estático.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Como le gustaba despertar de esa manera. Abrir los ojos y verse abrazado por su novia mientras esta aún dormía. Con la mirada examinó la habitación. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y juntó a la cama estaba la tarrina de helado. No podía imaginarse una mejor forma de recibir su primer chocolate de San Valentín. Un momento... De pronto recordó lo que había en su taquilla del instituto. Lo había puesto en su cartera y se había olvidado completamente. Un movimiento le indicó que la muchacha estaba despertando. Bueno. Ya miraría lo que era cuando volviera a su casa.

Cosa que hizo cuando ya había oscurecido, porque pasó todo el día con Sakura. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su cartera. Llevaba todo el día que no se lo sacaba de la cabeza. Incluso la chica se lo había notado. Aunque, claro está, que él no le dijo la razón de su actitud. ¿Dónde la había metido? A si... la arrojó sobre el sofá. Revolvió su contenido y encontró el paquete y la carta que lo acompañaba. Casi de una forma solemne quitó el papel que lo envolvía y retiró la cobertura. En su interior descubrió un corazón de chocolate, que a pesar de estar un poco blando por no conservarse en el frigorífico, tenía un aspecto realmente delicioso. Era de chocolate negro, con dos líneas de caramelo que reseguía su contorno. Ahora fue el turno de la carta:

"Adorado Hanamichi Sakuragi:

Como me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Pero no me atrevo. Por eso acepta este regalo como una mínima muestra de mi amor. Espero ansiosa el lunes para poder verte.

Tu admiradora que te quiere."

Sinceramente no se lo podía creer. Y mientras volvía a leer la nota empezó a comer el dulce.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lunes dieciséis de febrero. El síndrome de San Valentín ya había pasado y lo que ahora se notaba eran sus consecuencias. Conversaciones sobre como se había pasado el día, nuevas parejas, sentimientos reforzados, pero también decepciones y tristeza, que aunque no fueran comunicados de forma verbal se reflejaban en los ojos de cada uno.

Ese día, precisamente, unos ojos azules rasgados brillaban intensamente debido a lo que sentía en su interior. Quería decirlo. Gritarlo si era necesario. Que él, Kaede Rukwa, estaba enamorado y era correspondido. Pero no podía. Primero, porque tenía que aclararlo con Shûichi, cosa que no sería posible hasta que se vieran, ya que era mejor tratarlo personalmente en vez de por la impersonalidad del teléfono. Y segundo, porque aún no se había podido quitar del todo la máscara de hielo que lo protegía del mundo. Al decir verdad, no había dicho hada a nadie a cerca de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a Sakuragi. Quizás le sería más fácil si alguien lo notara y le dijera algo. Pero la gundam no era para nada observadora. Si acaso Mito pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado haciendo regresar al pelirrojo a la realidad, ya que se encontraba en su mundo particular y no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y también hay que decir que Rukawa se pasó todas las clases durmiendo, por lo que tampoco daba muchas oportunidades para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Horas después, tras finalizar las clases, Hanamichi abrió su taquilla para sacar algo y como hacía dos días halló una carta. Sin que nadie la viese la guardó.

"Adorado Hanamichi Sakuragi:

Espero que te gustara mi regalo, ya que lo hizo con todo mi amor expresamente para ti.

Tu admiradora que te quiere."

Esa no fue la última carta que recibió.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Se sentía confuso. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica le estuviera haciendo sentir así?

No hacía mucho rato que le había llamado por teléfono y con un tono muy serio le había citado para hablar de algo importante. Y allí se encontraban los dos, caminando por la ciudad. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja acabada de discutir. Rukawa con su cara de indiferencia habitual, pero sólo era una pose porque en realidad estaba completamente extrañado del comportamiento de su acompañante. Sakura iba a su lado, con una cara entre seria y molesta, sin decir nada.

No es que Rukawa tuviera poca paciencia, pero la extraña actitud de la muchacha lo inquietaba. Ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa en los labios y haciendo broma. Cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba, ella se adelantó.

-Nos has engañado a todos- por el tono de voz empleado se notaba que algo le molestaba. Pero el moreno no sabía de que hablaba. –No te hagas el despistado. Lo sé todo- añadió en el mismo tono. Estaba completamente descolocado. De verdad que no sabía que podía haber hecho para provocar esa reacción en Sakura. Pero de pronto el rostro de la muchacha cambió. Una sonrisa divertida sustituyó a la de seriedad. –Vamos confiesa.- dijo en tono burlón. -¿Y quien es él¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti¿De dónde es¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Al más puro estilo anime, Rukawa fue a parar al suelo, tras el cual se levantó ligeramente sonrojado. –No... no sé de que me hablas.

La chica divertida se cogió la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo importante -A ver... Sábado noche. En la calle del Dinapoli, donde por cierto estaba una servidora. Un chico alto, pálido... ¿Te suena? Acompañado de un rubio, que perdona que te diga, estaba como un queso, aunque no tanto como mi Hana.

Rukawa paró de caminar y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por dos razones. Una: les había visto, y él no estaba seguro de estar preparado para hablar de ello. Y dos¿cómo podía ser tan buena actriz? De verdad que había pensado que había pasado algo.

-Vamos pillín-dijo dándole golpecitos con el codo- Cuéntamelo todo todo y todo.

El moreno suspiró. Quizás ya era hora de abrirse a la gente. Y ahora sí. En el reconfortante calor de una cafetería le contó como se conocieron, los momentos pasados juntos, las confesiones, su invitación...

-Y...

-¿Y...?

-Me besó- la cara de Rukawa había ido cambiando el tono de su sonrojo a medida que explicaba diferentes sucesos, pero es que ahora la tenía incandescente.

-¡Pero eso es fantástico!- lo dijo tan fuerte que varios clientes se giraron hacia ellos. –Pues sí, lo es ¿Pasa algo?- esto último iba dirigido a los curiosos que viéndose descubiertos volvieron a sus asuntos. –Y supongo yo que irás ¿verdad?- el moreno aún ligeramente sonrojado asintió. Durante unos minutos el silencio se hizo entre ellos, momento que aprovecharon para beber de sus pedidos.

-Gracias- dijo de pronto el chico. Ahora que había compartido sus sentimientos con alguien se sentía tranquilo, liberado. Le había hecho mucho bien hablar. Aunque no se hubiera imaginado que la persona con la que se sinceraría fuera la novia del pelirrojo.

Sakura le entendió de inmediato.-De nada- dijo sonriendo dulcemente. –Para eso están los amigos. Pero la próxima vez- añadió en tono de fingida reprimenda –no dudes en acudir a mi para cualquier cosa. No es bueno guardarse todo en el interior- Rukawa sonrió ligeramente. Ahora si que había encontrado un amigo de verdad o en este caso, una amiga.

-Preferiría que los otros aún no lo sepan- la chica alzó una ceja –Hasta que no sea algo seguro.

-Te entiendo- suspiró –A veces esos cinco pueden ser un poco... Vamos, que les falta tacto.- Ella tampoco era ajena a los numeritos y escándalos que la gundam hacia a Hanamichi cada vez que alguna chica lo rechazaba, así como lo poco discretos que eran. Y entendía perfectamente a Rukawa. –No te preocupes- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Como tu amiga y confidente tus secretos están seguros conmigo.

A partir de ese día la relación entre los dos se estrechó. Ahora tenían un secreto y eso une mucho a la gente, a parte de que el uno en el otro encontraron un buen apoyo para desahogarse o simplemente hablar. Rukawa se sentía cómodo confiando en la chica y ella lo escuchaba siempre que fuera necesario. Por el lado de Sakura, ella encontró en el chico una persona con quien hablar de cosas serias, porque para ser sinceros tanto el ejército como Hanamichi no eran muy dados a las conversaciones serias o ligeramente culturales. También es verdad que lo podía hacer con sus amigas del instituto, pero era agradable hacerlo con un chico para variar. Rukawa también empezó a llamarla por su nombre de pila, por petición-imposición de la muchacha.

- Yo te llamaré por el tuyo cuando consigas que cierto rubio también lo haga, y no como amigo precisamente.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Adorado Hanamichi Sakuragi:

Anoche soñé contigo. En mi sueño yo reunía el valor necesario para poder decirte personalmente lo que siento por ti. Y tú me correspondías. Pero me desperté y me topé con la realidad. Y esa es que me rechazarías como todos los otros. Por el momento seguiré soñando.

Tu admiradora que te quiere."

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir pena por la muchacha desconocida. Porque era verdad. No la podría corresponder. Pero también se identificó con ella. ¿Cuántas veces él había sentido lo mismo¿Cuántas había llorado por un amor no correspondido? En ese momento quiso poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Poco antes de finalizar el entrenamiento el entrenador Anzai reunió al equipo. Tenía que comunicarlos algo. Y ese algo era que jugarían un partido amistoso con el equipo de una preparatoria de otra ciudad, por lo que tenían que hacer noche fuera. El día escogido era el veintiséis de se mismo mes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Adorado Hanamichi Sakuragi:

Hoy he visto algo que no me ha gustado nada. Y ese algo es la extraña actitud que han tenido Rukawa y tu novia. Es como si escondieran algo. ¿Pero que puede ser tan terrible para no poder decírtelo¿Acaso no es amigo tuyo¿Y la persona que supuestamente más quiere ella?

Tu admiradora que te quiere."

Lejos de preguntarse donde o cuando la chica vio ese comportamiento en los aludidos, Hanamichi reconoció que tenía razón. Esos dos escondían algo. Y también era cierto que últimamente se trataban con más familiaridad. Pero en vez de alegrase de que por fin fueran más cercanos, un extraño sentimiento amargo, mezcla de temor y duda, empezaba a nacer en su interior.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hacía tiempo que no salían todos juntos: la gundam, la parejita feliz y Rukawa. Aprovechando que Noma, Okusu y Takamiya intentaban sin éxito ligar con unas chicas, y que Hanamichi y Youhei fueron a por unos refrescos, la chica se acercó a Rukawa.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- y es que al moreno le envolvía un aura extraña. –Es por él verdad- afirmó en vez de preguntar. El chico asintió. -¿No te ha llamado? Espera... ¡No me digas que os habéis peleado? Con la buena pareja que hacéis.

-No es eso- la chica lo miraba divertida. ¡No todos los días se puede ver a Kaede Rukawa sonrojado! Y ella ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones. Era como una especie de privilegio personal. –Sabes lo del partido amistoso ¿cierto?- ahora fue ella quien asintió –Y te acuerdas que te conté lo de la competición de atletismo.- Sakura abrió muchos los ojos al entender lo que el moreno quería decir.

-No me digas que son el mismo día.

-Sí.- el silencio se hizo por las dos partes.

-Bueno... ¿y donde está el problema?- dijo quitándole importancia –Porque creo que ya sabes a donde irás.

-Pues que me apetecía ir- dijo suspirando.

En ese momento Hanamichi y Yohuei regresaron con las bebidas. Al verlos tan íntimos el pelirrojo no pudo evitar tensarse. -¿Y de qué habláis mientras este genio no estaba?

Los dos se miraron y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento respondieron a la vez –De hombres.- No había duda. Esos dos escondían algo. Y no le gustaba.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakuragi y Sakura estaban en la playa. La suave brisa hacía revolotear el cabello de la muchacha. De fondo una preciosa puesta de sol que teñía el mar de distintos tonos anaranjados mientras la primera estrella empezaba a brillar en el cielo.

- Lo siento Hanamichi- dijo apartándose del muchacho. - Pero ya no podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Estoy enamorada de Kaede.- tras decir esto se abrazó al moreno.

El pelirrojo sintió como el corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver como Sakura y Rukawa se fundían en un apasionado beso.

- Piérdete do'aho.- Los dos cogidos de la mano empezaron a caminar alejándose cada vez más de Hanamichi, quien por mucho que corriera no conseguía alcanzarlos.

- Sakura! SAKURA!- de golpe se incorporó. Estaba completamente sudado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, por lo que sólo había sido un sueño. Respiró aliviado. _En que estupideces sueñas_. Se recriminó. _Sakura te quiere y Rukawa es homosexual_. Pero aún así estaba la complicidad que había aparecido de la nada entre ellos dos. Quizás lo más sencillo era preguntar que pasaba, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Ya se podía imaginar a su amigos riéndose de él. _¿Qué acaso estás celoso de Rukawa?._ _Rukawa no puede evitar que las chicas se enamoren de él_. Recordó lo que un chico dijo hacía tiempo. _¿O es qué no te fías de Sakura?_

- ARG! Como siga así me voy a volver loco!- miró el despertador. Las 4:37 y estaba desvelado. – Kuso!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El plan era salir temprano para coger el tren rápido que les llevaría a su destino en menos de una hora. Entrenar un poco y jugar por la tarde. Descansar la mañana siguiente y regresar por la tarde.

Los miembros del equipo de básquet junto con el entrenador Anzai se encontraban en las puertas de la preparatoria donde habían quedado para ir todos juntos a la estación.

- Ayakooo!- el capitán del equipo no paraba de llorar desde que el entrenador había comunicado que por un imprevisto de última hora la manager no podría acompañarlos. Pero Haruko se había ofrecido para ocupar su lugar. Al fin y al cabo su intención era convertirse en la manager del equipo una vez Ayako se hubiera graduado.

- No me habías dicho que Akagi también iba- Sakura junto con la gundam había ido a despedir al pelirrojo.

- Me acabo de enterar ahora.- se excusó.- Pero da igual. Ya sea con Ayako o con Haruko este genio llevará el equipo a la victoria. MUAJAJAJA.- Todos esperaron el consabido do'aho, pero este no llegó. - ¿Dónde está el kitsune?

- Ah Rukawa- dijo el entrenador- Me dijo que no podía venir.- Sakura sonrió, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por su novio.

- ¿Sabes lo que tenía que hacer?- preguntó desconfiado.

- Sí. Lo mejor para él.- la respuesta no le satisfizo. Otra vez con secretos. Otra vez esa sensación.

- Ya es hora de irnos- indicó el entrenador.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de su koi para darle un apasionado beso de película.

- Buscaros un hotel- se burló Takamiya.

Pero a ella le daba igual. Ese gesto tenía un gran mensaje implícito: Hanamichi es mío. Y la destinataria lo había recibido. Las miradas de Sakura y Haruko se cruzaron haciendo saltar chispas.

- Ayakooo!

- Jojojo.

Una vez el equipo se marchó Youhei se acercó a la muchacha. - ¿Y esa actitud?

- No sé de que me hablas- respondió sin darle la menor importancia.

- Vamos... ¿no me digas qué aún sigues con lo mismo? Creo que exageras con Haruko.

- Tu cree lo que quieras, que yo haré lo mismo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alzó la mirada hacia las gradas buscándolo entre los asistentes al evento, pero no lo encontró. Quizás no había ido. La última vez que hablaron por teléfono le dijo que ese día tenía partido. Y sabía lo importante que era el baloncesto para él. _Es lo único que tubo durante mucho tiempo_. Y no podía esperar que lo dejará por él. Pero aún así... tenía la esperanza de verlo entre la gente. O quizás lo había asustado robándole aquel beso. _No tendría que haberlo hecho_. Como tampoco marcharse sin aclarar la situación. Quizás Rukawa no estaba tan preparado como el creía, pero es que ya no podía aguantar más. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba seguro de haber estropeado lo que podría haber sido con el moreno. Pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso. Tenía una carrera que ganar. _Mi última carrera_. No escuchó los consejos que le estaba dando su entrenador. Pero daba igual. El ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Correr. Y eso era lo que quería hacer. Correr y dejar atrás la equivocación que creía haber cometido. Se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. Tenía que concentrarse. La señal de salida fue dada. Empezó a correr. Rápido, pero no todo lo que podía. Siguiendo un ritmo pero acelerando poco a poco, guardando fuerzas para el sprint final. El que hizo que cruzara la meta el primero. Los demás corredores le felicitaron, al igual que su entrenador y compañeros. Entre tanto elogio necesitaba respirar y entonces fue cuando lo vio. En las gradas. Justo a la altura de la línea de meta.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Por Shûichi.

- Por Shûichi!- tras chocar las copas entre ellas las vaciaron de un trago. La música ensordecedora, el ir y venir de la gente y el humo del tabaco junto con el de que no lo era lo estaban empezando a agobiar, así que excusándose con sus compañeros salió fuera de la discoteca, no sin antes haberse sellado la mano para poder volver a entrar. El aire fresco que lo recibió fue un alivio para él. Sentado en la acera de la calle vio el otro, y principal, motivo para salir. Rukawa.

- Te estaba buscando- dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Me sentía incómodo con tanta gente- respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. – Y no quería molestar.

- Tu no molestas- replicó de inmediato – Quería darte las gracias por venir- al buscar su mirada, el menor se sintió turbado ante esos ojos color miel.

- Ya te dije que vendría.

- Pero tenías partido.

- No era importante.

- Pero aún así esto significa mucho para mí.- hizo una pequeña pausa. – Rukawa yo... desde hace tiempo quería decirte...

- Te quiero- le interrumpió –Y creo que me he enamorado de ti.

El mayor sonrió –Yo también te quiero. Y estoy seguro de que me he enamorado de ti.- Ambos se miraron dulcemente y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, como aquélla noche en la playa, sintiendo el roce cálido de su aliento. Un último avance y sus labios se juntaron. Suavemente. Saboreando su sabor. Pero pronto necesitaron más y sin preocuparse de que alguien les viera, el beso se hizo más profundo, empezando una lucha entre sus lenguas que sólo la falta de aire hizo terminar.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Vamos a bailar. – respondió antes de darle un beso. A veces, las palabras sobran.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, en una casa particular también se celebraba una fiesta. ¿El resultado del partido? Seguramente que la mayoría ni recordaba que habían jugado uno esa misma tarde.

- BEBE, BEBE, BEBE, BEBE, OEEEEEEEEEEE!

A altas horas de la madrugada los últimos miembros de Shohoku regresaban a la pensión donde pasarían lo que quedaba de noche.

-Como pesa ¿dónde lo dejamos?- dos miembros de tercero del equipo local llevaban como podían a cierto pelirrojo. Hanamichi no estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero unos chicos lo retaron y claro, el orgullo del tensai no fue capaz de negarse a rechazar la competición de tragar chupitos. El resultado: estaba medio inconsciente y cuando despertara se encontraría con una gran y para nada agradable resaca. Si bien él no fue el único que se pasó con el alcohol, seguramente era el que peor se encontraba.

- Dejadlo en mi habitación- dijo abriendo la puerta – No está acostumbrado a beber y será mejor que alguien lo vigile.- Los chicos sin decir nada más le hicieron caso. Haruko había sido una de las personas elegidas (se ofreció voluntaria) para vigilar al resto de bebedores, de que no llegaran al coma etílico, que no condujeran si era el caso o que llegaran bien a su destino. Aunque ella también había bebido, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse mal o decir tonterías. Los dos chicos, los otros responsables, lo ayudaron a acomodarse sobre la cama y tras asegurarse de que la chica no necesitara nada más se marcharon.

- Tengo sed- dijo medio inconsciente.

- Ahora te traigo agua.- la chica sacó una botellita de su bolso pero cuando se la iba a dar ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Con cuidado empezó a acomodar al chico. Le quitó la cazadora y las deportivas. Como pudo también le desposeyó del jersey sonrojándose al encontrar el torso bronceado del chico, sólo cubierto por aquel colgante en forma de lágrima que pertenecía a Matsumoto. Como la odiaba. Sí. La odiaba por tener al pelirrojo. Y pensar que ella podía estar en su lugar... si no hubiera sido por Rukawa. Volvió a mirar al durmiente. Viéndolo dormir costaba creer que era la misma persona impulsiva y gritona que cuando estaba despierto. Una mano temblorosa se posó sobre el torso de Hanamichi, sintiendo el movimiento de su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo. Con delicadeza empezó a recorrerlo, siguiendo el trazado de los músculos abdominales hasta que llegó al botón del pantalón. De forma autómata se deshizo de él, igual que del resto de la prenda, observando la visión que se le ofrecía. Sólo unos bóxers lo cubrían. ¿Por qué no? Y También fueron retirados. El pelirrojo se estremeció. Se detuvo asustada, pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que seguía durmiendo la mona. Ahora si que podía observar al completo a su adorado pelirrojo. Dios, como deseaba ese cuerpo, que lo hiciera suya. Y entonces sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. Con el mismo cuidado de antes empezó a recorrer el torso en sentido descendente hasta donde el vientre pierde su nombre. Se detuvo dudosa. ¿Y si se despertaba¿Cómo le explicaría su comportamiento¿Producto del alcohol? Para asegurarse subió hasta su rostro. Seguía dormido. Su mirada se posó en sus labios. Carnosos. Entreabiertos. Incitándola. Sin pensarlo posó sus labios sobre los de Hanamichi notando el sabor a alcohol, pero la necesidad fue mayor y su lengua se hizo paso en el interior de la otra. Una acción inesperada del pelirrojo hizo que se apartara alarmada. Le había empezado a responder. Pero el temor dio paso al enfado al escuchar el nombre que susurró.

- Sakura.

¿Por qué¿Tanto la quería¿Acaso ella no había significado nada para él¿Qué no había estado enamorado de ella durante tanto tiempo¿Tan pronto la había olvidado? Presa de la rabia arrancó de un tiró la cadena donde llevaba el colgante de la lágrima. Se desvistió, quedándose completamente desnuda, y se situó entre las sábanas, al lado de Hanamichi. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste, sobretodo el giro que está tomando el final. Muchas gracias a Nian, Mitzu-chan, Thenolifeking102, Lluna kori saishi (eso, eso, a ver si volvemos a hablar, guapa), Kmiloncia (pues si, viene de Shinichi Kudo, adoro Detective Conan, y Gravitation más) y a Shadir por vuestros reviews. 

PD: me pensaré el hacer lemon...

Dewa mata!


	10. Marzo 1

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Inoue Takehiko, pero si me quiere regalar alguno no le diré que no (me conformo con Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Kogure o Hanamichi, el orden no importa) El resto son míos.

Puede contener shonen-ai.

* * *

**C**d**m** presenta... Seis Meses 

_Cursiva_: pensamientos de una persona

**Capítulo 10: Marzo 1**

Flasback:

Aún no había despertado y el dolor de cabeza ya lo estaba matando. Con algo de dificultad se incorporó sobre la cama encontrándose completamente desnudo. Confuso, intentó recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La fiesta. La competición de beber chupitos. Y a partir de allí grandes lagunas en la memoria. Vagamente recordaba a los chicos que lo llevaron hasta la pensión. Y nada de cómo pudo haberse quedado desnudo en la cama. Con la mirada recorrió la habitación buscando su ropa. Pero cuando su vista se posó sobre el otro lado de la cama se petrificó. _Que sean cojines. Que sean cojines_. Temeroso se acercó al bulto que sobresalía bajo las sábanas, distinguiendo una silueta que le era muy familiar.

-Ha...Haruko.

Final del flasback

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel fatídico día. Pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido escasos minutos atrás. El encontrarse a Haruko en las mismas condiciones que él, desnuda, lo había dejado conmocionado. Eso no significaba nada ¿verdad? No tenían que haber hecho lo que se temía ¿no? Pero sus pocas esperanzas fueron destruidas cuando la chica se lo confirmó. Habían hecho el amor. El alcohol les había hecho una mala pasada a ambos. No podía haber sido otra cosa. Aún podía recordar el rostro sonrojado de Haruko cuando hablaba de ello. Y el gran sentimiento de culpabilidad que sintió cuando le confesó con ojos llorosos que había sido su primera vez.

-Quería que fuera especial- susurró. Pero lo que no olvidaría nunca era la reacción de la chica cuando le dijo que había sido un grave error. Que debían olvidarlo y, sobretodo, no contárselo a nadie. Al contrario de lo que podía esperar, se lo tomó bastante bien.

-No te preocupes Hanamichi. Seguiremos siendo amigos como hasta ahora- fue lo que le contestó con una dulce sonrisa. En ese momento había creído que todo se había solucionado. Él lo olvidaría. Haruko lo olvidaría. Sin rencores ni malos entendidos. Sakura no lo sabría. No tenía el porque. Y si no lo sabía nada malo pasaría. Todo seguiría siendo como hasta el momento. Pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía así? Y para acabar de rematar la situación había perdido el colgante de Sakura. Aquel que tantos recuerdos les traía a los dos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Afuera llovía, y por ese motivo poca gente se veía por la calle. Desde primeras horas de la mañana que ese había sido un día gris. Y ahora, cuando apenas eran las siete de la tarde, parecía como si fuera negra noche. Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía. La lluvia, a veces más fuerte a veces casi imperceptible, golpeaba incansable los cristales. Suspiró. Ese sonido siempre le hacía sentir melancólica. La chica desvió la mirada de la ventana para posarla sobre su novio. Este estaba sentado en el sofá, concentrado cambiando los canales de la televisión. Los últimos días se habían vuelto iguales. ¿Tan pronto les había ganado la rutina? No. No era eso. Con cuidado, como intentando no perturbar la atmósfera que se había creado, se sentó a su lado. Hacía ya algunos días que lo notaba distante con ella. Desde que regresó del encuentro concretamente. Al principio lo achacó al cansancio, o quizás porque el resultado no fue tan bueno como esperaban. Pero al no pasarle, se empezó a preocupar. Algo le ocurría. Aunque siguiera siendo igual de escandaloso que siempre, había algo en su mirada que lo delataba. Suavemente posó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-Hana- ronroneó.

-Uhm

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo?- con un dedo recorrió el brazo del muchacho hasta llegar a su cuello, donde le dio una pequeña mordida.

Pero el chico se apartó –Ahora no.- Esa era otra. Tampoco habían hecho nada desde entonces.

La chica se apartó resignada. -¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó.

-Estoy cansado. Eso es todo.

-No me refiero a eso. Desde hace días es como si te preocupara algo. Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-No es nada- dijo sin darle la mayor importancia.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.- Y, como para probarlo, le dio un beso. Primero dulce para volverse apasionado. Pero extrañamente, ese beso, Sakura, lo sintió amargo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Buenos días Hanamichi.

-Buenos días Haruko.- el pelirrojo no volvió a respirar hasta que la chica se alejó. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ella si que se comportaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. En cambio, él no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que la veía. O de sentir remordimientos cada vez que estaba con Sakura. Con pasos cansados fue a cambiarse de calzado. Ese día había carta en su taquilla.

"Adorado Hanamichi Sakuragi:

Amor estoy muy triste, porque hace días que te veo mal. Como me gustaría consolarte. Hacerte saber que conmigo no volverías a sufrir. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, que pudieras consolarte conmigo. Soy una atrevida, lo sé. Tú ya tienes a alguien. Una chica que no te merece. Alguien que está demasiado ocupada con su amigo como para prestarte toda la atención que mereces. Y es que a veces me pregunto quien es más importante para ella. Si esa pregunta me la hicieran a mí, respondería sin dudar. Tú. Porque eres la persona más importante para mí.

Tu admiradora que te quiere."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-No sé que hacer Kaede. Me tiene preocupada. Ya hacía días que estaba un poco extraño, pero desde que regresó del encuentro no es el mismo. Está más distante conmigo. Le he preguntado en varias ocasiones. Pero cambia de tema o finge estar bien. Youhei también ha intentado hablar con él... pero sólo ha conseguido un cabezazo. ¡Por favor!- suplicó- Habla con él. Averigua si pasó algo aquel día. Yo ya no...- una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha. Y luego otra. Y otra. Hasta que fueron tantas que no se podían contar.

Un abrazo protector la envolvió. –Shhhh... tranquila- le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –Verás como todo se arregla.- Y tanto que se iba a arreglar. Como que se llamaba Kaede Rukawa que iba ha hacer hablar al pelirrojo. Aunque sea a base de golpes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido¿Acaso no veía el daño y la preocupación que causaba? En especial a Sakura. Estaba realmente enamorada de Sakuragi. No se merecía que la hiciera sufrir así.

Rato después el llanto fue cesando hasta que sólo quedaron suspiros. Con el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos se separó del chico.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Perdona. Ahora podrías estar con tu koi en vez de aguantarme a mi.

-No te preocupes- dijo -Ahora tu eres más importante.

-Gracias. Eres un buen amigo.- dijo intentando sonreír. -¿Cuándo lo harás oficial?- en ese momento quería dejar de pensar en Hanamichi. Quizás así se le pegará un poco de la felicidad del moreno.

-Vendrá el próximo partido. Y tu serás la primera en conocerlo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El entrenamiento ya había acabado y sólo las dos personas encargadas de limpiar ese día el gimnasio quedaban allí. Rukawa en un extremo. Sakuragi en el otro. El silencio volvía tenso el ambiente. Al observar mejor al pelirrojo uno podía darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Aunque intentará disimular que nada ocurría. Era evidente que algo le preocupaba o algo le había ocurrido. Realmente no sabía disimular. Aunque no era su especialidad, intentaría saber que le ocurría al do'aho. Se lo había prometido a Sakura. Y para que negarlo, él también estaba preocupado. A medida que limpiaba se iba acercando al pelirrojo, que seguía peleándose con un trozo de suelo.

-Aaaarg ¡Como pille al guarro se va a enterar!- había llegado el momento.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-A ti también te ocurriría algo si tuvieras que quitar un chicle chafado con- se agachó para examinar mejor lo que había sido una golosina- que asco.

El moreno suspiró. –No me refiero a eso. ¿Te preocupa algo?

Hanamichi dejó de hacer lo que hacía para incorporarse para encarar a su interlocutor. –¿Tu también Rukawa?

-Sí o no. No es tan difícil de contestar.- quizás estaba siendo algo rudo, pero no creía que yendo del plan amable consiguiera sacar el agua limpia de ese asunto.

-No me pasa nada- sonó duro e intentó parecer sincero. Pero sin querer desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Entonces a que viene es actitud.- de la caja de los recuerdos recuperó uno de sus tonos más fríos. Como siguieran así se le iba a agotar la paciencia.

-JODER QUE NO ME PASA NADA- pero otra se acabó antes. -¡Ya esta bien¡Todo el mundo preguntando lo mismo! DEJADME EN PAZ.

-Que te dejemos en paz- susurró Rukawa. -¡Pero como quieres que te dejemos así¿No ves que nos preocupas!

-¡Yo no os lo he pedido!- el silencio se apoderó del gimnasio durante unos segundos.

Rukawa volvió a coger aire. Que difícil era tener amigos. –Si no nos lo quieres decir adelante. Es tu problema. Pero Sakura se merece una explicación.- la mirada del pelirrojo cambió. Le había tocado la fibra sensible. Y sabiéndolo suavizó la voz. –Esta muy preocupada.

-Yo...- le temblaba la voz al hablar. -... no lo puedo decir. Y menos a ella.

El moreno se sonrió a si mismo. –Entonces es verdad que algo te preocupa.

Sakuragi abrió mucho los ojos. Sin darse cuenta lo había reconocido. –Si.

-Pero no quieres contarlo.

-No.

-Pero hay algo.

-Si.

-Y no lo quieres decir.

-No.

-Aunque ves que sufre por ti.

-...

-PERO ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL O QUE COÑO TE PASA.

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ZORRO ENTROMETIDO. ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

-¡Me meto porque me da la gana¡Y porque no me gusta verla así! No te la mereces.

Hanamichi no pudo más. Toda la rabia, la frustración y la tensión acumulada fueron a parar al rostro de Rukawa en un fuerte puñetazo.- ¡Maldito zorro¿Quien te crees que eres para hablar así¡Si hasta hace dos días no tenías a nadie¡No me vengas ahora con sermones!

Mientras tanto una de las implicadas, aunque sin saberlo, en la pelea se dirigía hacia el gimnasio de Shohoku. A esas horas Hanamichi ya tendría que estar acabando de limpiar. Y como era costumbre en los días que eso pasaba le iba a buscar. Se preguntaba si Kaede había podido hablar con él. O con un poco de suerte quizás se encontraría al Hana de siempre. Ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta cuando algo le llamó la atención. Gritos. Y venían del gimnasio. Esas voces... Todo lo rápido que pudo acabó de salvar la distancia y al abrir la puerta se encontró a los muchachos golpeándose, completamente magullados.

-¡Que hacéis¡Parad!- pero estaban tan concentrados que no la escucharon.

-¡Y no te tomes tantas confianzas con ella, idiota!- el golpe que le dio dejó a Rukawa en el suelo.

-No sabía que había que pedirte permiso, imbécil.- dijo intentando incorporarse.

-Serás- el pelirrojo se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, pero...

-PARAAAAAAAAD- gritó la chica.

Sin saber como, Hanamichi recibió un golpe que lo dejó estirado en el suelo. Aturdido se medio incorporó para ver quien se había atrevido a meterse en su pelea. Un par de ojos dorados le miraban con furia. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

-Shûichi- Rukawa estaba tan confuso como Sakuragi. –Pero que...

-Ya ves- dijo sobándose el puño.- Pasaba por aquí.

-¡Se puede saber que hacíais!- Hanamichi miró a la chica, pero no respondió. Aun estaba furioso. Ante la negativa de este se dirigió a Rukawa. –Dios estas sangrando.

-No es nada.- dijo limpiándose el labio con el pañuelo que Shûichi le había dejado.

-Se lo tiene merecido.- replicó el pelirrojo. El rubio iba a decir algo, pero Rukawa lo detuvo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- acusó la muchacha.

-Que raro que re preocupes tanto por él.- dijo irónico.

-¿Qué! Hanamichi ya estoy cansada de esto.- calló y respiró hondo. –Tenemos que hablar.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos.- dijo Rukawa. Shûichi que aún no entendía que había pasado antes, si entendió que lo que iba a suceder a continuación sería peor. Esa frase, nunca presagia nada bueno.

Una vez solos el ambiente no podía estar más tenso. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar una bomba.

-Me dirás que ha pasado aquí.- no era un pregunta, sino una orden.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Se lo ha buscado.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso te ha hecho algo¿Ha empezado con los golpes¿O te ha insultado?- sonaba dura, igual que su mirada.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar. –No.

-¿Entonces por qué le pegabas?

-¿Por qué te pones de su lado!

-¡No me pondo del lado de nadie!

-¡Si tanto te gusta déjame y sal con él!

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Pero que dices?

-¿Te piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Tantos secretitos. Seguro que os lo habéis pasado en grande a mis espaldas.

Sakura no se creía lo que acababa de oír. -¿Me estás acusando de engañarte con Kaede¡Por dios Hanamichi¡Que Rukawa es gay!

-¡Pero eso no implica que tu no sientas nada por él!

-¡Pues claro que siento algo por él¡Igual que por Youhei o por cualquier otro amigo¡Tan poca confianza me tienes?- el pelirrojo no supe que contestar. -¿Sabes quien era el chico de antes?- sin esperar respuesta alguna continuó –Es el novio de Kaede.- Hanamichi se sorprendió. –Los "secretitos" eran por él. Kaede estaba confundido y, en cierto modo, asustado. Sólo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y que le diera confianza en sí mismo.

El pelirrojo dudó. La imagen que tenía de Rukawa no era esa precisamente. -Pero entonces ¿por qué no confió en mí?

La chica suspiró cansada. –Mira Hanamichi, no todo el mundo es como tú. Hay personas que por alguna razón les cuesta abrirse a los demás. Ya sea por miedo o porque piensan que serían una molesta. Pero tú- dijo recalcando la última palabra – como su amigo tienes que dar el primer paso. Hacerle saber que puede confiar en ti.- tras una breve pausa continuó. –Si yo no te dije nada fue porque se lo prometí. Quería estar seguro. Si no supiste verlo, es que aún no conoces a Kaede. Ni a mí tampoco.

-Yo... me he portado como un auténtico imbécil.- reconoció.- ¿Me... me perdonas?

La chica lo miró dulcemente -Por mi parte está bien si no vuelves a comportante así. Pero hay otra persona que también merece una disculpa.- el pelirrojo asintió. –Pero antes quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Por eso estabas raro¿Por qué estabas celoso?

Hanamichi sabía que tarde o temprano la pregunta volvería a aparecer. ¿Pero como iba decirle que la había acusado de lo que él había hecho?

-Sí.- simplemente, no podía.

Mientras tanto, Rukawa y Shûichi ya habían llegado a la vivienda del primero.

-Vaya...- dijo el rubio- Así que eso ha pasado.- Rukawa asintió. -No te muevas. Esto te va a escocer un poco.- avisó antes de pasar un algodoncito sobre la herida del labio. –Pues por lo que me has contado, parece que Sakuragi está celoso de tu relación con su novia- dijo gracioso.

-Do'aho.

-Cuando la desconfianza surge en una pareja, malo. Ahora son ellos quienes tienen que solucionarlo. Listo.- dijo guardando las cosas en el botiquín. –Mi pobrecito Kaede. Mira que es bestia ese pelirrojo.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Kaede- dijo serio -¿No te irá el sado?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Otro día de clase iba a empezar. Hanamichi caminaba pensativo. La tarde anterior se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Mira que desconfiar de Sakura. ¡Y encima con Rukawa! Si éste ya tenía razón. Era un auténtico do'aho. Pero es que lo había visto tan claro. Esas miradas cómplices. Los secretos y las confidencias. Cualquiera en su situación hubiera pensado lo mismo. No, cualquiera no. _Sólo yo_. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Pero cómo pudo llegar a desconfiar de ellos? Por mucho que lo pensara no entendía como pudo hacerlo. _Alguien me lo dijo_. Era eso. Alguien le había hablado de la estrecha relación de Rukawa y Sakura. ¿Quién fue? ... ¡Las cartas! Sí. Todo empezó con las cartas que su admiradora le enviaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil como para dejarse manipular por alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Y es que le había hecho tan feliz saber que tenía una admiradora. La vanidad y el ego le habían ganado.

-¡Hanamichi!- el pelirrojo saltó con el grito de su amigo.

-¡Youhei! No te acerques sin hacer ruido.

-Pero si hace rato que te estoy llamando.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio.

-Youhei- dijo serio el pelirrojo -¿Has notado distinto a Rukawa últimamente?

El chico se extrañó. _El que ha estado distinto eres tú_. Pero algo le dijo que sería mejor responder la pregunta. –Ahora que lo dices... parece más feliz. Quien sabe. A lo menor se ha enamorado- bromeó. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada.

Entre clase y clase Rukawa no se reunió con la gundam como era ya costumbre. A Hanamichi no le extrañó. Después de lo de ayer era normal que no quisiera verle. Por eso se tragó su orgullo y a la hora del almuerzo se dirigió hacia la azotea donde seguro lo encontraría. Tenía que disculparse. Después de todo, equivocarse es humano y rectificarse de sabios. Y él era un tensai. Como lo suponía allí estaba. Se acercó a él, pero el moreno no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se colocó frente suyo.

-Rukwa- balbuceó.

Este suspiró quitándose los auriculares. –Me tapas el sol, doa'ho.

Sakuragi iba a protestar, pero prefirió callarse. No había ido a pelear. –Yo... eto...- el más bajo lo miró divertido, aunque no lo demostrara. Ver a Hanamichi Sakuragi disculparse es de lo que dice "tengo que verlo para creerlo". –Yo... verás...

-No tengo todo el día- y lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Calla kitsune que me desconcentras!- una gota cayó de la cabeza de Rukawa. –Creo que ayer me pasé. No debí comportarme así. Y meno aún pegarte.- hizo una pausa para coger aire. -¿Me perdonas?

-No.

-¿Cómo¡Eres un engreído¡Qué quieres¡Qué me arrodille?

Rukawa pensó en esa posibilidad, pero no tenía ninguna cámara de vídeo a mano para grabar la escena. –No hasta que me des una explicación.- y tanto que lo estaba disfrutando.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó. –Estaba celoso.

-¿Qué?- lo había dicho tan flojo que no le escuchó.

-Queestabaceloso.

-Doa'ho.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ya era tarde y no quedaba nadie en la escuela. Haruko se acercó a la taquilla del pelirrojo. En su mano llevaba otra carta para él. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir el taquillero descubrió una carta. Emocionada la cogió. "Para mi admiradora" . Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Nunca me había respondido.- nerviosa abrió el sobre. Pero su felicidad duró poco al leer su contenido.

"Déjame en paz."

Un grito y un portazo rompió el silencio.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El equipo de Shohoku ultimaba los detalles en el vestuario antes de salir a la cancha. Ese día jugaban contra Miudarai.

En las gradas los espectadores ya habían ocupado sus asientos. En primera fila, y como ya era habitual, se encontraba la gundam, Sakura, Fugi, Matsui y Aota, cumpliendo la apuesta que perdió meses atrás.

-¿Haruko no viene con nosotros?- preguntó Youhei a la de pelo corto.

-No. Hoy ayudará a Ayako.

El grupo empezó a hablar de cómo la chica ya había empezado a preparase para ser la nueva manager del equipo una vez su sempai se hubiese graduado. Conversación que a cierta chica de pelo largo no le interesaba para nada. Así que centró su atención en algo más interesante. Los jugadores aún no habían salido pero en las gradas había bastante ambiente, y era divertido ver a las personas buscando un buen sitio para sentarse.

-¡Kudo!- gritó la chica haciendo gestos con los brazos. -¡Siéntate con nosotros!

El chico se fijó en que tenía la atención de los compañeros de la chica. –No quisiera molestar.

-Que va. Si nos sobra un sitio. ¿A qué si?- el resto asintió y dejaron el asiento contiguo a la chica para que se sentara el desconocido.

-Shûichi Kudo- se presentó.

-Sakura Matsumoto. Pero llámame Sakura. Me han hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

-Lo mismo digo.- ambos rieron.

Un gran alboroto se escuchó cuando los dos equipos salieron a la cancha. Shûichi se sentía nervioso. Era la primera vez que vería a Kaede en un partido. El juego empezó y pronto pudo comprobar lo buen jugador que era, al igual que la potencia de los pulmones de su ejército de animadoras tras hacer su primera canasta.

-Hoy has jugado mejor que nunca Rukawa.- el partido había acabado con un marcador más que favorable para Shohoku. El moreno respondió con un escueto gracias al halago de su capitán. Se acabó de arreglar el pelo y se miró al espejo. Tejanos negros, jersey azul con mangas también negras, la bolsa al hombro y listo.

-JeJe. Hoy si que te arreglas kitsune ¿por qué será?- rió dándole golpecitos con el codo. Rukawa no respondió. Simplemente se sonrojó.

Fuera del vestuario...

-¿Sabes quién es Youhei?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ni idea. Será un amigo de Sakura.

-¿Se puede saber que susurráis?- la gundam saltó ante la aparición de la mencionada.

-Nada, nada- la chica les miró raro y volvió con el rubio. Ese chico era fascinante. Se acababan de conocer y era como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era muy fácil hablar con él, a parte de que había una atmósfera de confianza que lo envolvía. No era de extrañar que hubiera podido derrumbar las barreras de Rukawa.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió dejando paso a Rukawa y a Sakuragi que tenían una conversación muy intelectual.

-Do'aho.

-Teme kitsune. ¿A quién llamas do'aho?

-Ves alguno más?

Sakura suspiró. Había cosas que no cambiaban. –Hay gente esperándoos.

Los dos se miraron y luego a sus respectivas parejas –Ha empezado él.

-Hana / Kaede- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Es amigo tuyo Rukawa?- preguntó Youhei.

-No.- por unos instantes hubo silencio. –Es mi novio.

Unas horas más tarde, el basquetbolista y el exatleta se encontraban en el apartamento del primero. Rukawa había quedado agotado del partido y, ahora sentado entre las piernas de su novio disfrutaba de un masaje que este le hacía y que, de vez en cuando, cambiaba las manos por sus labios.

-Estoy muy feliz- aprovechó su posición para abrazarle por la cintura.

-¿Por?

El rubio le dio un beso en el cuello. –Por presentarme como tu novio.

-Es que lo eres- dijo como si acabara de decir la cosa más obvia del mundo. Se giró y quedó cara a cara con Shûichi, rodeándole la cintura con sus largar piernas. –El próximo sábado- empezó a decir.

-El Día Blanco. ¿Quieres que te regale algo?

-No soy una chica- el mayor se encogió de hombros. –Esa noche hacen una fiesta en el instituto. ¿Te apetece ir?

-¡Claro!- dijo abrazándole más fuerte. El moreno rodeó con sus brazos el cuelo del mayor y acercó su rostro hasta que los labios se unieron.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La música ya hacía rato que se escuchaba en el gimnasio de Shohoku. Algunos jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música, otros bailaban y se reían con sus amigos. Parecía que todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien. Después de bailar un rato, la pareja se reunió con sus amigos.

-¿Ya os habéis cansado parejita?- dijo risueño Youhei.

-Bah! Lo que pasa es que no consiguieron pareja- no era la primera vez que Hanamichi les recordaba aquello. Por una vez era él quien podía burlarse del poco éxito de sus amigos con el sexo contrario. –Pero no es de extrañar. Tendrían que aprender de este genio. MUAJAJA Auch!

-Mira que eres bruto- le recriminó Sakura tras darle una colleja. Con la mirada examinó el lugar y a las personas que había en él. Había que reconocer que los clubes encargados de la decoración habían hecho un gran trabajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de murales con pinturas del club de arte, sin ningún orden ni temática común. Cada uno había expresado sus sentimientos, ideas e inquietudes en ellas. Por su parte, el club de jardinería había hecho unos arreglos florales magníficos que adornaban algunos lugares del recinto: la larga mesa donde se encontraba la comida y la bebida, el improvisado escenario donde se encontraba el D'J y donde el presidente del consejo de estudiantes había hecho un breve discurso, y los rincones del gimnasio. Pero donde verdaderamente se habían lucido era en la arcada de flores que habían puesto en la entrada del edificio. Flores blancas, azules y rosas, que eran también los colores que predominaban en la decoración. Telas, diversos tipos de papel y globos. Una decoración sencilla pero efectiva. Los alumnos también se habían vestido con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Pero de entre todos los rostros no encontró al de su amigo.

-Kaede aún no ha llegado.

-Siendo él seguro que se ha dormido- bromeó Takamiya. Todos rieron.

-Rukawa ha cambiado mucho. Antes no hablaba con nadie y evitaba a la gente. Recordó Youhei. –Y ahora va a venir a una fiesta con su novio.- todos asintieron. Consciente o inconscientemente esa era una confirmación, una reivindicación de su propio carácter. Ya no importaba lo que dijeran los demás. La máscara de hielo había quedado atrás.

-Eh¡Rukawa por fin llegas!- el grupo se giró hacia donde gritaba el pelirrojo. Y en efecto, por la puerta acababan de entrar Kaede y Shûichi. El moreno tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo lo miraba, incluso le parecía que se había hecho el silencio. Pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió que una mano cogía la suya. Fuerte. Protectora. Una mirada dulce de su pareja le ayudo a coger confianza que le faltaba. Ya nada importaba si estaban juntos.

-Vamos.

Entre risas, conversaciones y algún que otro baile el grupo pasaba la noche. Okusu, Noma y Takamiya intentaban sin éxito, para burla de sus amigos, hacer bailar a un grupo de chicas. Youhei tuvo más suerte. No por algo era el más responsable de la gundam.

Las luces se suavizaron. Una dulce melodía empezó a sonar. Toki ni ai wa, live versión. Shûichi tendió la mano al menor y, cogidos de esta, se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Por su lado Hanamichi y Sakura hacían lo mismo. Haruko, quien estaba hablando con unas amigas, no perdía de vista ninguna de las dos parejas, sin llegar a decidir cual de las dos le molestaba más.

Los dos cuerpos pegados, moviéndose suavemente al compás de la canción. Eran conscientes que había personas que los miraban. Más a ellos no les importaba. Rukawa se acercó al oído del mayor para decirle algo aquello que quería desde hacía días.

-¿Esta noche te quedas en mi casa?

El rubio lo miró. -¿Seguro?- asintió. –Pues bebe mucha cafeína porque no te voy a dejar dormir.- Rukawa no pudo evitar reír. Un beso los unió.

Sobre la una de la madrugada algunas personas ya empezaban a abandonar el gimnasio, aunque parecía que la fiesta no fuera a acabar por el momento. Suerte que el día siguiente, mejor dicho ese día, era domingo y no había clases. Rukawa y Kudo ya se habían ido. En ese momento Sakura estaba sola ya que Hanamichi estaba con Ryota, quien no sabía si declararse o no a Ayako. Suspiró. -_Hay que estar muy desesperado para pedir consejos amorosos a Hanamichi_.- se dijo a sí misma. Aunque tampoco lo hacía mal. Aún no entendía como lo habían podido rechazar tantas chicas. -_Si es un encanto-_ Y con una sonrisa recordó el regalo que le había hecho ese día. Una pareja de osos de peluche cosidos por el morro, dando la impresión de que se daban un dulce beso.

-Matsumoto- la chica dejó su ensoñación para observar a la futura manager del equipo de básquet. -¿Podrías venir conmigo? Tengo que decirte algo.

Sakura la miró de arriba a bajo desconfiada. Por mucho que le dijeran que era buena persona, a ella no le caía bien. Era un sentimiento a flor de piel. -¿Y no puedes decírmelo aquí?

-Aquí hay mucha gente- respondió con su mejor cara –Es importante.

Mientras tanto Kaede Rukawa se encontraba en el difícil trabajo de abrir la puerta de su casa. Difícil porque Shûichi Kudo se había apoderado de su cuello aprovechando que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Una vez dentro los dos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Descalzarse fue una tarea casi imposible. Las manos buscaban el contacto con la piel bajo la ropa. Entre apasionados besos y mordidas llegaron al dormitorio. Los botones de la camisa de uno fueron separados. El jersey del otro calló al suelo. Una mano traviesa desabrochó el pantalón y se coló bajó sus bóxers. Un gemido callado con un beso. Un pequeño esfuerzo e intercambio de posiciones. Por fin el resto de la ropa calló en la batalla. Ambos se contemplaron un instante para volverse a unir. Unas manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una boca dejando un rastro de besos y pequeñas mordidas. Una lengua juguetona. Y entre los dos la promesa de ver juntos el amanecer.

-Y bien. ¿Qué querías decirme?- las dos chicas habían salido del gimnasio y ahora se encontraban en la parte trasera del instituto.

-Esta noche hay muchas estrellas- dijo mirando el cielo.

Sakura la miró molesta. –Mira Akagi. Tú no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien. Así que di lo que sea que no tengo toda la noche.

-No te preocupes. Sólo es una cosa- la chica guardó silencio unos segundo. –Quiero que te alejes de Hanamichi.

Sakura quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Había oído mal ¿o le había dicho que se alejara de Hanamichi? Su Hanamichi. Su novio. -¿Qué!

-Que le dejes tranquilo. Él ya no quiere estar contigo.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para decir eso!- la extraña tranquilidad de Haruko la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-No soy nadie. Pero sólo quiero lo mejor para Hanamichi. Y eso no eres tú. Él ya no te quiere.

-Y tú que sabes si me quiere o no. ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?- la chica rogaba internamente para que no fiera así.

En ese momento, dentro del gimnasio cierto pelirrojo de ojos chocolate buscaba a su acompañante.

-Noma ¿has visto a Sakura?

-Me ha parecido verla salir con Haruko.

Una sensación de alarma se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a buscarlas.

-No. No me lo ha dicho- reconoció –Pero si no es así ¿Por qué se ha acostado con migo?

Las palabras se clavaron como puñales en el corazón de Sakura. No era cierto. No podía serlo. –No te creo- la voz le temblaba.

-¿No lo sabías?- dijo irónica -Pues si tanto te quiere¿no tendría que habértelo dicho?

-¡No es verdad!

Haruko sonrió triunfal. -¿Sabes que es esto?- le dijo mostrándole el colgante que llevaba. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato. –Él me lo dio. Dijo que ya no lo quería. Que lo tirara. Pero me dio pena.- la chica se quitó el collar –Es muy bonito. Y sigue siendo tuyo.- se acercó a la otra chica y tras dárselo siguió caminado. –Si todavía no me crees ¿por qué no le preguntas?

Sakura continuaba inmóvil. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban. La extraña actitud del pelirrojo para con ella. Que no hubieran vuelto a hacer el amor. Con ojos llorosos miró el contenido de su mano. Esa joya le pesaba demasiado.

Después de buscar en varios lugares el chico se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del recinto escolar. Y allí, en medio de la oscuridad distinguió una silueta, de espaldas y completamente inmóvil.

-Sakura- susurró. La chica no contestó. Había llegado tarde. Con pasos inseguros caminó hacia ella.

-No te acerques- su voz había sonado como un ruego.

-Sakura yo...- las palabras no salían de su boca. Pero tampoco sabía que decir.

-Dime que no es verdad.

-... Lo siento- el silencio fue su única respuesta. –Bebí demasiado. Ni siquiera me acuerdo- intentó excusarse –Mírame por favor- cogió la mano de la chica, pero esta se apartó bruscamente.

-No me toques.

-Sakura.

-¡Qué no me toques!

PLAF

Hanamichi se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-¡Eres un cerdo!- las lágrimas recorrían sin cesar el pálido rostro de la muchacha -¿Cómo has podido! Ojalá... ¡Ojalá que no hubiera regresado!

El chico no fue capaz de esquivar el pequeño objeto que le arrojó. Como tampoco de seguir a la muchacha. La luna apareció de detrás de una nube. Con movimientos pesados se agachó para recoger el colgante. Con la yema de los dedos resiguió la inscripción. Y empezó a llorar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**N/A:** jajajaja (risa nerviosa) Pues que he vuelto a aparecer. Soy como un fantasma, aparezco y desaparezco sin decir nada. Pero para compensar me ha salido un capítulo extra largo, para ser mío. El otro día releyendo la historia (cosa que aun no había hecho) me di cuenta de que en el primer capítulo Sakura dice que se marchará en seis meses (de ahí el nombre), en marzo. Pero contando bien contado no sería marzo, sino abril (sorry, soy de letras)

Ahora quiero dar las gracias a **Elena, Nian, Elian, Kmiloncia, Haruko Sakuragi, Jesús, Rei-chan y Eris por** sus reviews en esta historia.

Y a **Elena, Nihonko, Nian, Mari, y Lluna kori saishi** por los de Dos palabras.

Y también a **Julia-chan** por sus opiniones.

Hasta otra!


End file.
